The Wardrobe
by 8urcookie
Summary: When Emmett gets bored with life, he decides to pull pranks. When Emmett pulls pranks, Alice's wardrobe breaks. When Alice's wardrobe breaks, Esme buys her a new one. When Esme buys Alice a new wardrobe, Bella and Edward are stuck organizing clothes while Alice murders Emmett. When Bella and Edward organize clothes, they get lost in the wardrobe. Can you figure out where they are?
1. Narnia

**AN: I'm frustrated with my other story because I have writer's block and trying to continue it is like trying to write six different storylines at once, which, in a way, is exactly what I'm doing. I should've made my first fanfic something a lot less complicated.**

** So this is a story that I've told most of my friends sometime earlier this year, so I already have the storyline. I've just adjusted it to Bella and Edward, which shouldn't be that hard. In a way, this is like a game. You have to guess the story that Bella and Edward end up in. I won't post a new chapter until you do. Although if you do guess it, I can't guarantee a new chapter immediately, but I will promise to at the very least to start working on it. **

** I'm also not sure if this is considered a crossover because then it'll be a crossover for at least twenty different stories. If I should label this a crossover, can someone please tell me what type it is 'cause I'm clueless. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

One cloudy day in Forks, Bella and Edward were arranging Alice's clothes into her new wardrobe. Emmett had broken her previous one and Esme used the excuse to buy Alice an antique wardrobe (along with several vases, a couch and a dozen handmade beside tables). Alice was currently somewhere in the forest in an attempt to fatally injure Emmett. Bella had been overjoyed that the commotion had excused her from another shopping trip.

As Bella placed a green skirt on a hanger she noticed the feeling of a stare. Bella turned around to see Edward's golden eyes staring right into her own. Both of them were at a loss for words. After a while, Bella blushed, causing Edward to smile and lovingly wrap his arms around her. Suddenly, Bella leaned forward, her lips at his ear.

"What are you staring at?" Bella whispered.

"The reason why birds sing and flowers bloom." Bella rolled her eyes at Edward, giving him a light slap on the arm before she turned to walk up to the wardrobe. Edward directed his attention to the impossibly large mountain of Alice's clothing on the bed behind him.

Not two seconds later, Bella gasped as she tripped over a blue silk scarf, hurtling into the wardrobe. Edward turned around just as she flew into the wardrobe. He rushed to her side, sliding the clothes aside so he could find her in the mass of clothes, but she was gone. All that was left was the green skirt abandoned on the ground before him. His eyes widened at the impossibility.

Meanwhile, Bella squeezed her eyes and thrust her hands out to brace her fall, although with Edward so close by, she expected that she wouldn't even make it halfway to the ground. She's tripped often before, but lately, it has been a while since she has actually fallen all the way. Edward has always been there to catch her. This time, however, her hands hit the ground, wrist deep in untouched snow. She was in a forest, however unlikely. The trees were bare and had a blanket of white fluffy snow on them. Light puffs of crystals drifted to the ground in front of her, some catching on her long mahogany hair. Down the path, a lone lamppost stood.

Bella picked herself off the ground. Her jeans were caked with snow and some of it even managed to get inside her shoes. She was barely able to acknowledge the discomfort when the sound of footsteps sounded off into the distanced.

"Edward?" Bella said, hoping that her fiancé had somehow managed to enter this unusual alternate dimension with her. Instead, a creature stepped into her view, not ten feet away from her.

The creature seemed to be a man, although not human. He had hooves instead of feet and his legs were bent and had fur. His chest was bare and he had the most peculiar ears. The only clothing he wore was a red scarf. In his left hand was an umbrella.

Bella was frozen in shock. She tried to reason with herself that if vampires and werewolves existed, than it was possible for this… thing to exist. This however, was hard to do without the knowledge of even the name of the creature's species. The creature took a step closer, causing Bella to stumble back two steps.

"_Another_ human?" His expression one of confusion and curiosity and his voice contained a slight (British?) accent. The creature's voice woke Bella from her state of shock. She let out a small shriek and backed up a couple more steps, but her coordination still left something to be desired causing her to tumble back and land on her back, her head hitting something soft, but not cold. Bella opened her eyes to find the ceiling of Alice's room. The next second, she was in the cold hard arms of her vampire fiancé.

"I thought I lost you," he sighed, his voice coated in relief, as his face buried into her snow-sprinkled hair. "Don't scare me like that."

Edward tightened his arms around his reason for his existence as if she would disappear again. Bella also wrapped her arms around her fiancé, still shocked from yet another mythical creature encounter. Edward kissed her head repeatedly. After a minute, his grip loosened, and he pulled her back at arm's length.

"Are you hurt?" Bella shook her head. He examined her for injury, and finally noticed the snow. "Love… why are you covered in snow?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I think I was just in…"

* * *

**Hints: ****Wardrobe****, lamppost, the weird creature thingy**

** This is a book and a movie. I accept either of the titles.**

**Story: Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**

**Guessed by: spockdatabones**

** (I would criticize about how late this person stayed up, according to the time I got the email, but I stayed up even later, so I'm really not one to talk.)**


	2. TangledRapunzel

**The last one was obviously too easy. I'd be a bit surprised if someone didn't know about Narnia. You're lucky that I finished this one last night. Anyways, there are two possible answers for this. One is the original story, the other would be the more modern, Disney one. I don't think this should be too hard. Unless, of course, you aren't familiar with your fairy tales.**

* * *

Bella took a deep breath. "I think I was just in Narnia"

Edward looked at Bella with disbelief, then sighed. "I almost don't believe you,.."

"But?"

"But I saw you disappear with my own eyes. And this snow," Edward said, removing the icy crystals from her hair," is most definitely real." As unlikely as it was, the evidence was undeniable. Just then, Bella had an idea, for if the wardrobe was indeed magical, should they not embrace the possibilities?

"Do you want to see if it still works?" Bella asked pleadingly. Edward was hopeless against such an expression on his love, but he still had doubts about this mysterious wardrobe.

"I don't that's a wise decision, love. It could be dangerous, and I won't-"

"I know, I know. You won't put me in any danger. But we can just play in the snow near the entrance. If something comes by, we can make a run for it. Please. I just don't want to look at another piece of clothing again." Midway through Bella's small speech, she started to use her newly developed weapon that she was slowly learning how to master. Her finger had trailed along Edward's jaw line and her doe-brown eyes had become slightly bigger. As soon as her mouth started to slip into a pout, Edward closed his eyes and allowed Bella to happily drag him into the wardrobe.

This time however, the wardrobe did not open up to a snowy winter wonderland. Bella and Edward found themselves still in the back of a half filled wardrobe in Forks, Washington.

"Maybe," Bella said, "the doors need to be closed?"

Edward reached out and closed the doors, but kept a hand on her waist as if he would lose her even though he could still see in the dark.

"Did they need to be closed before?"

"No, but-" Bella stopped talking as soon as she felt Edward stiffen "What's wrong?"

"Don't panic, love, but I can no longer hear Esme," Edward whispered. Esme had been downstairs at the time and still in range of Edward's special talent.

"Maybe she went out?" Although there was no obvious reason for Bella, she spoke in a hushed voice.

"That's not all," Edward's grip on her waist tightened, pulling Bella into his side. "I hear other thoughts. I'm not familiar with them, but they're rather close."

"Should we step out? Are they dangerous?" Bella sounded panicked at this point. Edward immediately began stroking her cheek in an attempt to calm her. It worked.

"Relax. I won't let anything hurt you. One of them is unconscious. The other is a human girl. Probably no older than you. She should be harmless."

"So can we come out?"

"That'll probably be wise. We might be able to understand what happened that way." With that, Edward pushed open the doors. The sunlight streamed into the room, causing Edward's exposed skin to throw rainbows in the light. A girly shriek rang through the air. Before Bella could take in the scene in front of her, Edward pushed her behind him, taking a defensive position. Bella peered around him to see one of the most unusual scenes in her life.

A boy was restricted to a chair. He seemed to be just waking up. He had brown hair and wore a dark blue vest with a white shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had on brown pants with matching shoes. However, the most unusual detail about him was that he was held down to the chair with golden _hair_.

The blonde hair belonged to the girl who had shrieked. The hair was incredibly long, seeming to go on for miles. Her green eyes were wide with shock, awe and fear. She was dressed in a simple purple dress that seemed almost medieval. She was barefoot, and holding an object that probably caused Edward to act defensively. The girl gripped a frying pan with shaking hands, pointing it threateningly at both Edward and Bella. On the frying pan, was a small green animal, who upon looking at Edward, gave a shocked expression and turned into the same color as the metal cooking instrument.

At this point, the boy seemed to be fully awake. He gave a frightened scream as well, rocking back on the chair almost to the point of tipping over. The girl, however, seemed to back up a few steps.

"Of all the things that could possibly happen, I have never been tied to a chair with hair of a girl who is using a frying pan to threaten a sparkling man," muttered the man. Upon realization that Bella was seemingly the only ordinary one out of the group, he turned his attention to her.

"_Hello_, gorgeous," the man said flirtatiously. Bella blushed, and then automatically hid behind Edward, away from the man. As soon as the man's thoughts showed the smallest amount of romantic interest in Bella, Edward turned towards him and growled.

"Whoa, calm down boy," the restrained human's tone was one that someone would use to a misbehaving pet or a wild animal. Bella put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, don't scare them, they might be able to help us," Bella said in a soothing tone that instantly calmed Edward. Edward stood up and held out a hand to the frightened girl who had already retreated halfway across the room.

"Hello," Edward said. His voice reminded Bella of melting honey and she temporarily forgot about the situation she was currently in. "I'm Edward, and this," Edward gestured to Bella, who was still in a daze, "is Bella, my fiancé." The last part was directed to the man tied to the chair. The man seemed to slump into his chair in disappointment.

Across the room, the girl lowered her weapon slightly. "I-I'm –"

* * *

**Hints: ****Hair****, the boy in the chair, maybe even the frying pan, but mainly the hair**

** (If you don't get this by tomorrow, I'll add another hint that isn't shown in the story)**

**Story: Tangled/ Rapunzel**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy**


	3. Cinderella

**So sorry. This is another Disney movie, although it is a classic fairytale as well. Most of these are common fairytales, so it's only expected that Disney would have a movie on it as well. This one doesn't have that many obvious hints like the wardrobe or the long, long hair, but I tried to make it as clear as I could. If you can't guess it, I'll have to make a character appear to talk to them, which I really don't want cause it might mess up my storyline. It really shouldn't be that hard, but one of my friends couldn't guess this one.**

* * *

Across the room, the girl lowered her weapon slightly. "I-I'm Rapunzel."

Edward and Bella looked at each other, both being familiar with the well-known fairy tale of a princess being locked in a tower by an evil witch. Usually, the tower was guarded by a vicious fire-breathing dragon.

"The name's Flynn Ryder-"Edward cut Flynn off with a scoff causing Bella to look at him questioningly.

"That's not his real name. He's ashamed of his given name." Bella considered asking Edward what his real name is, but decided that if the man didn't want to tell them, she should probably keep it that way. Entwining Edward's hand in hers, Bella stepped forward.

"Do you know where we are or how we can get to Forks, Washington," Bella asked Rapunzel.

"Um.. I don't know anything outside this tower," Rapunzel said, gesturing to the room they were in, "I've never been out of here in my life."

"Is there a way out of here?" Edward asked.

"Well, you can go out by the window, but I'm using my hair right now. So unless you can wait, I think there used to be stairs out that door." She pointed to one of the many doors in the tower.

Edward and Bella made their way to the stairs after muttering a quick thank you to the princess. Together they started to descend, and although Edward could see perfectly fine, Bella was a little more terrified. Five minutes passed and they still have not managed to reach the ground. Bella tripped over her own foot and this time, Edward managed to catch her. That did not stop her hands from flailing out on instinct. Her hand pushed against the wall which, surprisingly, gave way to reveal a tunnel.

"Edward," Bella gasped, "Do you see the light there?"

Edward chuckled at her words and nodded. Then, when he realized that she couldn't see, replied with a simply "yes".

"Come on." Edward didn't move, worried that they would become more lost than they already are.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Bella continued, "Running into a fire-breathing dragon?"

"With your luck, we never know." Regardless, Edward followed Bella as she cautiously walked out of the tunnel. They arrived in a forest. Luckily, the dense cover of trees provided shade for Edward. Looking behind her, Bella saw that they had walked out of a cave, not the tower that should've been there. Bella ignored this unusual fact for it seemed as if nothing else made sense.

The couple walked, hand in hand, to the edge of the shade provided by the trees. They saw a beautiful house. In the front yard, two girls were awkwardly playing croquet. One had brown curls and was dressed in a pink gown. The other had black hair and was dressed in a green gown. They seemed to be sisters, judging from their facial structures. Both of them were whining about the other's supposed "cheating".

A woman walked out of the house, scolding the two girls to be quiet. She had her graying hair piled up on her head. She carried a cane and was wearing a dark (red?) dress. Off to the side, another girl, dressed in rags, was feeding the chickens. She radiated a natural beauty that put the other two girls in shame. Although Bella recognized how striking the servant's beauty was, Edward could hardly call anything beautiful since he had laid eyes on Bella.

Edward could hear the servant singing to herself.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartache_

_Whatever you wish for you keep"_

Meanwhile, while the servant girl was singing, a shriek came from the two girls playing croquet. Bella looked over to see the two girls rushing inside and the old woman reading a piece of paper. Down the road, a messenger on a horse rode away. Bella turned towards Edward, questioning him on what happened.

Edward bent his head to her ear and whispered, "It seems as though the prince of this kingdom is hosting a ball to find his one true love."

Bella spun around in Edward's arms and stretched up so that her lips were mere inches away from his.

"Who needs a prince?" Bella muttered right before she pressed her lips to his. Bella couldn't focus on anything besides the feel of Edward's cold, smooth marble lips against hers, much less the old woman screaming the name of the servant.

* * *

**Hints: evil old woman, the two sisters, servant status, the song (if you watched the Disney version)**

**Story: Cinderella**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy (again)**


	4. The Little Mermaid

**Yet another Disney.** **It's probably a dead give-away. ****This is the shortest chapter so far, but I really couldn't find a way to lengthen it without droning on and on about something. I guess I could've let Bella and Edward make googly eyes at each other for a paragraph or too.**

**P.S. Zane-Ice-Fairy you read and guess much too fast. I can only type so fast. GOSH! I probably won't be able to post again until tomorrow.**

* * *

"Cinderella!" The old woman screamed. Cinderella rushed away from her chickens to attend to her stepmother's orders. Bella and Edward walked away from the soon-to-be princess.

"How do you suppose we get home?" Bella asked when she was finally coherent enough to form a sentence." I don't suppose that Cinderella's stepmother would give us directions. She _is_ supposed to be evil."

"I don't suppose she would," Edward replied with a crooked smile. Bella was confused on how Edward could be so calm when they were obviously lost, and may not even be in America, or the right time.

"We could follow the messenger to the castle?" The suggestion came out as a question. "Maybe the people at the castle will be more knowledgeable about where in the world we are."

Edward nodded, and without a word, hoisted Bella up on his back and ran with her through the forest, following the messenger in the direction that they hoped to be to the castle.

Suddenly, Edward stopped. Before the couple, was a meadow much larger than the one in Forks. The sun caused Edward to sparkle again. There was a small lake that glistened. The water was crystal clear.

"How about we rest? It's a nice day out," Bella suggested as she plopped herself down next to the edge of the lake. Looking into the lake, she gave a small scream. Edward immediately rushed to her side.

In the lake was a magnificent cavern. It was filled with trinkets and baubles There, she saw another inhuman creature. There was a young girl. She had red flowing hair and was wearing a pair of purple seashells that acted as a type of bra. She had a green tail and was swimming around a statue of a man.

"A mermaid," Bella gasped, Edward was shocked for he has never seen another mystical creature besides shifters, werewolves, and vampires. Bella watched, wide-eyed as the mermaid was interrupted by a merman. He had huge muscles, much like Emmett did. However, this mystical creature had a long white beard and was carrying a trident. He started to scream at the young girl. Pointing his trident at the statue, he destroyed it with a flash. The young mermaid swam away in tears.

"The poor girl," Bella sobbed, turning into Edward's chest as he held her tightly. In the lake below, the merman looked up at the sobbing he heard that did not belong to his daughter. To his surprise, he saw two humans and was outraged that humans could be so close by without his knowledge. He immediately swam up until he was only a yard or two away from the surface of the lake.

He pointed his trident at the two humans in order to blast them away from the water. It wouldn't be enough to hurt them; just enough to push them back a bit. As soon as Edward heard of the merman's plans, her pushed Bella behind her and absorbed the blast, which would knock a normal human back several feet, but did nothing to budge a vampire.

Bella stumbled back until her back hit a tree.

* * *

**Hints: ****Mermaid, ****statue, trident, cavern**

**Story: The Little Mermaid**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy**


	5. Alice in Wonderland

**I have to admit that this right here was wonderfully fun to write. Especially the cat. The hole, however, took me several tries to write. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to refer to YouTube to get the details right. I think this should be fairly easy to guess. The next one I promise you would be much harder to guess. None of my friends were able to get it right.**

**The details are based off the original movie (that I think is by Disney), not the modern one. I quoted some lines from the movie. Those are underlined.**

* * *

Bella stumbled back until her back hit a tree. Her foot slipped against the edge of something. Before her mind even registered the fact, she fell. Edward turned around to see his beloved fall into a hole. By the time he rushed to her side, she had already fallen through, a scream echoing out of the hole. Without a second thought, Edward jumped in after her, determined to be with his reason for existence. He would happily follow her to the ends of the earth, and if that was where she was going right now, so be it.

As Edward fell through the hole, all he could see was black. The lack of light didn't hinder Edward, so he concluded that it was not because the hole was dark. He looked below him to see Bella. She seemed to be falling at a much slower rate now, as if gravity's pull was weakened by some force. Edward was falling at a faster speed then Bella, and then slowed down significantly when he was just above her.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a frightened voice. She looked up, but saw only darkness. Bella was shocked for only a second when she felt cold hands grab the tops of her arms. Edward pulled her close to his body.

Slowly, Bella saw a light below her. It started to slowly float towards her (or she was falling towards it) and she could make out that it was a lamp, and on a table no less!

"Where are we?" Bella asked, turning to look as Edward, who she could now see with the light of the lamp.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Then, he decided to tease her a bit. "I always knew you were a danger magnet, but I would never imagine that you could have this much bad luck."

Bella rolled her eyes. "At least I'm lucky enough to have you."

"I wouldn't consider that particularly lucky, either."

Just then, they fell by different types of furniture. All of them seemed antique. Mirrors, tables, chairs, books, and even a grandfather's clock floated by.

"This shouldn't even be possible," Edward muttered.

As time passed by, the two lovebirds seemed to have reached some sort of force that flipped them over. Their speed increased, and Edward started to worry about Bella's safety. He twisted his body so that he was horizontal and pulled Bella onto his chest. He curled around her, ready to cushion any impact the fall would present.

Right before they reached the ground, they stopped falling. Bella opened her eyes to see a room with only one door. Bella looked to Edward.

"I guess we really wouldn't have any other choice except to continue forward," Edward sighed, then pulled Bella along past the door. They stepped into another room not noticing how the door behind them had disappeared. In this room was a table. There were two bottles and a key. They bottles held a clear liquid that was labeled 'Drink me'.

Bella held up the bottle.

"Is it safe?"

Edward took the bottle from her and sniffed it, trying to determine the ingredients in it. He couldn't identify anything in the bottle except for a slight hint of cherry.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't recognize any scent from this."

Bella looked across the room where there was a small door.

"Well, you know how the story goes. There's only one way," she said, gesturing to the miniscule door. Bella raised the bottle to her lips, but she was stopped by her beloved.

"I'm well aware of the storyline, but shouldn't we move the key next to the door _before_ we drink?" Edward picked up the second bottle and the key and placed it next to the door. Bella followed after him. She was just about to take a sip, but stopped when a possibility struck her.

"Will it even work for you?" Bella asked. "I mean, I'm sure these were made for humans, and you can't even digest anything."

"We'll have to see then, won't we," Edward said in a calm voice, when really he was quite frightened that only Bella would be able to go out. The world outside the door could be quite dangerous, especially with someone like Bella who seemed to attract danger at every turn.

They drank the potion, and then made it outside without a problem. They were greeted by a large smile that showed a row of white teeth. Next, yellow eyes (which Bella noticed was not nearly as gorgeous as Edward's) appeared. A purple striped cat slowly became visible.

"Hello," it said. Bella gasped and Edward was shocked into silence.

"A talking cat," Bella said as soon as she recovered from the shock. Edward narrowed his eyes and squinted at the animal. He immediately pulled Bella into his side.

"I suppose you want to know which way to go, too."

"What do you mean? Which way to go where?" Bella was thoroughly confused at this point.

The cat ignored her. "If you'd really like to know, he went that way," the cat said, pointing to a direction with its tail as several parts of its body disappeared and reappeared without rhyme or reason.

"Who did?"

"The white rabbit."

"What rabbit?" Bella screamed. At this point, Bella was frustrated and increasingly irritable.

"What in the world are you talking about? There hasn't been a rabbit here in years," The cat replied.

"He has an attention span of three second," Edward muttered. Bella didn't hear him.

"I don't know anything about a rabbit! You were the one who brought it up in the first place!"

"Love, you shouldn't argue with him," Edward said. "He isn't completely right in the head." The thoughts that Edward heard were completely out of order. The cat was currently vaguely remembering the sweet and salty taste of a green chair that he ate next week.

"What head?" the cat replied as his head disappeared.

Bella sighed as she allowed Edward to drag her away from the annoying pest. In the distance, she could still hear him.

"Welcome to…"

* * *

**Did I mention how much I loved that cat?**

**Hints: Hole, Drink Me, Shrinking, Cat, White Rabbit (This should be extremely easy to guess)**

**Story: Alice in Wonderland**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy (I would be surprised if you can guess the next one without any help)**


	6. Thumbelina

**Okay. This right here has never been guessed by my friends. They've never heard of it. I don't even know if there's a Disney version. There is however, the movie on YouTube and I think I heard of it when I was little, but I barely even remember anymore. If it helps, I watched Don Bluth's version. I just stuck this in because Edward and Bella were small. Good luck! The next one is very easy.**

* * *

"Welcome to Wonderland!" the cat called before both his voice and body faded away in the distance.

"What in the world was wrong with that cat?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Edward said, kissing Bella lovingly on her forehead, "I couldn't even understand his thoughts. None of it made any sense."

The vampire and the human were both still very tiny. They made their way through talking flowers and large strands of grass, careful to stay in the shade.

When Bella began to tire, Edward carried her and began to run. The flowers no longer sang and the cats no longer disappeared. They ran into yet another talking animal. This time it was a bird, and his mind was actually quite sane. He was a blue swallow and wore a pink and golden-yellow sweater with a brown hat and white boots. Bella wondered how he could possibly fly with so much clothes.

"Hello," the bird said with a French accent. "I am Jacquimo. How may I be of service to you, Mademoiselle?"

"This is Edward, and I am Bella. Do you know how to get to Washington?"

"No, I'm terribly sorry. I'm looking for the Vale of the Faeries. Do you know where that is?"

"No," this time, Edward answered the polite swallow.

"Have you seen the Prince of the Faeries?"

"I didn't even know faeries existed," Bella said.

"Oh but they do!" Jacquimo really looked at the two small people in front of him. "And are you two in _love_?"

"Yes," Edward said proudly. Bella was well aware of how he loved to shout to the world about how much he loved her, and she wasn't very different. "We will be married in two months."

"Well, I wish you two will live a long and happy life. I must go find the prince," Jacquimo began to fly away. "Stay away from Mrs. Toad. That is a very, very bad Mademoiselle."

The bird flew away. Edward and Bella continued walking. The grass still towered over them.

"We're still so small," Bella mused. Edward smiled. Even after all this time, he still couldn't predict what she would say next.

"I wonder what Emmett would say if he saw us like this."

"I don't want to think about that," Bella said with a shudder. She paused and then was struck with a terrifying idea. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, love?" Edward froze, then began looking around them to find the cause of her alarm.

"Alice would love playing dress-up when I'm the size of a doll!" Edward chuckled, relieved that she was only scared of her own overactive imagination. "Don't laugh! I wouldn't even have the slightest chance to escape. You wouldn't be able to help me either. You'd be too small!"

Edward's chuckle turned into a full-on laugh. One that echoed off the grass around them. "I think you'd be _too _small Bella. You're barely even the size of her thumb."

Bella scowled, but continued walking. By twilight, they came across the edge of a river (or stream, you really can't accurately judge the size of things when you're the size of a thumb). They heard singing and soon a boat was seen coming down the river. In the boat were three frogs. One of them was a girl and the other two were boys.

"Do you think we can ask for a ride?" Bella said, turning to look at Edward. "Maybe they know where we are."

"Bella, love," Edward sighed, "Do you not remember what the bird said?"

Bella frowned. "I'm not going to judge someone without getting to know them first." She waved her hands above her head, successfully gaining the amphibians' attention.

The boat had a yellow cover that had the title 'Los Sapos Guapos'. The bottom was red, and it reminded Bella faintly of a circus. The boat pulled over to the shore and the female frog introduced herself. She had a green shirt with blue polka dots. Her shoes were a matching light blue and she wore black tights. Her hair, long and an unnatural color of light pink, was up in a pony tail. A large white feather was stuck on the top.

"We are the Family Singers de Espana" she said, her voice thick with a Spanish accent, "You may call me Mrs. Toad. These are my sons Mozo and Gringo." Two frogs jumped out. One was dressed like a soldier while the other looked like he belonged in a circus. "My third son, Grundel, is chasing his bride-to-be. The ungrateful girl ran away."

Mrs. Toad gestured for them to hop on the boat. Bella stepped on the boat, but almost lost her balance. Edward steadied her and quickly followed her, glaring at one of the frogs who was looking at Bella a little too long for his liking.

Bella gave a shy smile to Mrs. Toad and stuck out her hand. "I'm Bella." Mrs. Toad shook Bella's hand and then looked at Edward.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Toad said.

"I'm Edward."

One of the toads pulled Mrs. Toad away, claiming to want to talk about something. The other one stepped up to Bella and Edward.

"Do you know where we are?" Edward said as he listened to the conversation that the other two toads were having. The swallow's thoughts and words seemed sincere. Edward didn't trust the toads as easily as Bella.

"Mama," one of the toads was saying, "I want to marry that girl. Grundel got a beautiful bride. I want one too."

Edward tried to contain the growl that was threatening to burst out. If anyone was going to marry Bella, it would be himself. That _thing _would never deserve her. No one did.

"Yes, yes, yes," the toad's mother replied, "of course. I must say the boy is also quite handsome."

"I _know_ this is a river! I want to know about outside the river!" Bella was screaming at the toad in frustration.

"Well… past the river is the shore."

"I know that! I- ugh! Edward, talk to him," Bella buried her face into Edward's chest. Nobody around here seemed to know anything. Edward laughed at her, then kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his cold arms around her.

"He doesn't know, love," Edward said soothingly into her ear, "You're just confusing him."

"Does nobody know where they are?" Edward could barely make out Bella's mumble.

Just then, another toad jumped on the boat, rocking it. Bella let out a shriek and clung to Edward while he hugged her tighter. **(This isn't in the real story. I just had to find a way for Bella and Edward to interact with the main character.)** The toad was dressed in gray and had a girl over his shoulder. The girl was about the same size of Edward and Bella. She had a dress that was white on the top and a light blue on the bottom. The toad set her down next to Bella and Edward.

"But I don't want to marry you. I already love Prince Cornelius!" the girl cried out. The toads ignored her.

Bella crouched down next to the girl, who had sat on the floor of the boat. "They're forcing you to marry him?"

"Yes, but I don't love him. I've been trying to tell them that, but they won't listen to me. I'm in love with Cornelius, the Prince of Faeries."

Bella turned to Edward. "Wasn't that bird looking for the Prince of Faeries?"

"Yes," Edward turned towards the girl, "Do you know a bird named Jacquimo?"

"Yes, I do! Oh! I'm sorry. I've been very rude. My name is…."

* * *

**Hints: Jacquimo, size of a thumb, Prince Cornelius, maybe the frogs**

**Story: Thumbelina**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy (of course. I wonder if your the only one whose guessing)**


	7. Jack and the Giant Beanstalk

**Okay... so you know Thumbelina. I was so positive that you guys wouldn't know it, but I swear that one day you won't be able to guess the story! MWAHAHAHA! This one is fairly easy because it's a classic fairytale one. **

**I'm planning to do an outtake that explains why Edward and Bella are suddenly okay with the fact that they are in fairy tales. It'll take place between Cinderella and The Little Mermaid. I think I will dedicate it to Despicable Me 2, which came out today, by making a minion run by them. Those minions are so dang adorable.**

**I've realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on this story, so I'll do one now. Better late than never!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the fairytales that I drop Bella and Edward into. However, I will gladly claim the credit of the idea of making a human and a vampire run through fairy tales (because the credit rightfully belongs to me, although I'll admit that my friend, Priya, helped me with some of the transitions between the stories).**

* * *

"Yes, I do! Oh! I'm sorry. I've been very rude. My name is Thumbelina," the girl said, "Can you help me escape? My mother would be so worried."

"Of course," Bella answered right away, "But how…."

Just then, Mrs. Toad came back. "Bella, this is la niña. She will marry my son and so will you."

Bella's was drowned out by Edward's threatening growl. The toads each took a step back. "How _dare_ you just assume who I'll marry! For your information, I'm happily engaged to Edward and if you so much as think about stopping it you will have some very upset vampires after you."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Toad waved her hand in dismissal, "You aren't ready for the domestic… life.." Mrs. Toad's determined tone had wavered at the end. (Probably due to Bella's glare. If looks could kill….)

"_Excuse me? _I already live the domestic life. You are all _unbelievable_! Edward, can we go now?"

Edward gave Bella a proud smile, and then hoisted her onto his back. Locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist was practically instinct. He took a step towards Thumbelina, holding out his arms.

"Thumbelina, may I?" Thumbelina looked confused, but nodded. Edward carried Thumbelina and jumped off the boat. He landed lightly on a lily pad, then took another leap towards the shore.

The toads, who were previously in shock from Bella's small tantrum, started to give chase. Edward ran at a human pace, but the frogs were catching up. Bella chanced a glance behind her.

"Edward! _Run!_" Bella's voice was panicked and Edward sped up until he was at a human sprint. The distance from the pursuers slowly increased. He turned his head and kissed the top of Bella's.

"I don't think she'd take what I am as well as you did, love."

Above them, a bee flew by. Thumbelina gasped and called out. "Cornelius!"

"Is that your lover?" Bella asked as the bee landed in front of them. Edward set Thumbelina on her feet. Thumbelina rushed over to the faerie. The reunited couple embraced each other.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Behind them, the frogs were catching up. Edward reached behind him and pulled Bella into his arms. They both said their goodbyes to Thumbelina and Cornelius before Edward ran at an inhuman speed away from the annoying toads.

Not long later, Edward and Bella began to grow bigger (the shrinking worn off). No longer under the shade of the grass, Edward began to sparkle again. Luckily, there was no one else around to witness it. They looked around them, and saw only a wide plain. Off to the distance was an unnaturally large beanstalk. It stretched all the way up into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

"Do you think we'll get a better view if we climbed that?" Bella said, pointing to the beanstalk. Edward was reluctant, but agreed when Bella pleaded.

Bella climbed onto Edward's back and Edward quickly scaled the beanstalk until they were about fifty feet off the ground. Edward placed Bella on a large leaf so that she could look around her. The view was magnificent and Bella was entranced.

Suddenly, the beanstalk shook and began to grow at an alarming rate. Bella screamed, shut her eyes, and held on to one of the twisted stems behind her. Edward contemplated grabbing Bella and jumping off, but decided to wait until she calmed down.

The beanstalk grew until they were above the clouds. Edward's eyes widened in shock. Right in front of them, was a large castle. Without the sun, the castle looked scary. Bella opened her eyes now that the shaking had stopped. She was also speechless.

"And to think that we weren't going to be small anymore." Of course the first words out of Bella's mouth would be the last ones Edward would expect. His lips twitched up into a smile.

Bella's stomach growled with hunger and a light blushed spread across her cheeks. Edward chuckled and kissed her blush. He helped her off the large plant.

"I didn't eat lunch yet," Bella explained.

"Maybe there's someone inside that can spare some food."

It didn't take long for them reach the castle. The large door was cracked open and they let themselves in. Bella turned around and knocked on the door in hopes that someone would hear. Someone did.

The ground started shaking, and a giant stomped down the hall. Bella held onto Edward's arm to steady herself. Edward had pushed Bella behind him to protect her.

"Fee, Fie, Foe, Fum!" with each syllable, the giant took a step closer, "I smell the blood of a…" He trailed off as he took a closer look at Bella. "a girl?! I can't eat a girl."

He looked over at Edward and tried to snatch him up, but Edward was much too fast. He picked up Bella and ran to the other side of the room. The giant turned around and took a closer look at Edward, then gave a sniff. He could only smell the blood of the girl and concluded that Edward had no blood, and therefore would not taste pleasant if he grounded Edward's bones into his bread. Besides, it had been a long time since he tasted a human and he could afford to wait longer.

Hearing this, Edward relaxed and turned to Bella. "He's decided that since he can't smell my blood, I wouldn't taste good. He's going to try a friendlier approach."

Sure enough, the giant squatted down next to them.

"Who are you?" His voice boomed, echoing off the walls. Bella gave a sigh. It seemed as if they had been introducing themselves for a hundred times today and the thought of doing it again was annoying.

This time, Edward spoke up. "I'm Edward and this is Bella. Do you have any food you can spare?"

* * *

**Hints: ****Beanstalk****, giant, 'Fee, Fie, Fo, Fum,' (dead giveaway)**

**Story: Jack and the Giant Beanstalk (I actually didn't know that was the full title. I thought it was just Jack and the Beanstalk)**

**Guessed by: godisgood3 (Zane-Ice-Fairy, your little guessing combo is officially broken)**


	8. Outtake: Despicable Me

**I wrote this outtake when I noticed that Bella and Edward have both understood that they are in stories, but they never talked about it. As much as I know that Bella and Edward are in sync, I don't think they would be able to understand without a small talk. This outtake takes place in The Little Mermaid chapter, right before they see the mermaid.**

**I am so excited about a certain movie that came out today that I even put in some special banana-loving creatures. Ha ha I just love those things.**

* * *

"How about we rest? It's a nice day out," Bella suggested as she plopped herself down next to the edge of the lake. Edward took a seat next to her. Bella took one look of Edward in the sunlight and she was dazzled for a solid minute. Edward noticed the glazed (hahaha and I'm eating a donut right now :D) look in her eye and smiled at her. He was overjoyed that he could still affect her like this. He desperately hoped that this would be how she'd react to him for the rest of eternity.

When Bella could finally focus on something else besides the way the sunlight shone down on his smooth, cold, hard beautiful, sweet-smelling, comforting, marble (see how I tried to drone on and on?) skin and shone out in breathing taking rainbows that can make you lose your train of thought at any moment, she blushed and looked away towards the clouds. She laid down on the grass and looked up at the blue sky. Beside her, Edward laid down too and pulled her to him so that her head laid on his chest. Bella twisted her head to the side and planted a kiss on his chest.

They laid together in silence until Bella giggled. "A duck."

"Hmm?"

"That cloud. It looks like a duck," Bella said, pointing at a cloud.

Edward looked at the duck shaped cloud and watched as the breeze changed the shape. "Nonsense. Isn't it obvious that it's an apple, Bella?" Bella slapped his chest.

"That's only because it changed. It was a duck before."

"Of course it was, love," he kissed the top her head. "Whatever you say."

"Now it looks like a car." Bella sighed. "I can almost see Rosalie's legs under it."

Edward noticed that the now car-shaped cloud did indeed look as if it had a pair of legs sticking out from under it. Bella sat up and looked at her fiancé. Edward pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What's wrong."

"Edward, how are we going to get home? You saw what happened to that tower. It just disappeared!"

Edward didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't very well tell her how they would get home because he had no idea. He was also unsure about the tower. Edward held her close and his the top of her head again. "Everything is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't, but I want to go home." Bella stayed silent for a few minutes, content on staying in Edward's arms at the moment until a thought struck her. A thought so unusual that she needed Edward to confirm that she was just being silly and her imagination was just running wild. "Edward, I think we're in fairy tales."

"Fairy tales? Why would you think that, Bella?"

"Well not so much fairy tales as stories. Think about it. First there was Narnia and just now we saw Rapunzel and Cinderella. Are we going to see Beauty and the Beast next?!" (By the way, they will not be included… at least I don't think they will.)

"It doesn't seem very realistic, but it's the only explanation we have."

"So what do we do?"

"There's not much we can do. We'll go along with wherever fate brings us until we can find a way home."

"I guess you're right," Bella said, defeated. She laid back down onto Edward. They only had a couple minutes of peace before they were interrupted by language that could just barely be considered English. A banana flew out of nowhere. A pale hand shot out to catch it before it hit Bella in the head. Edward sits up, bringing Bella with him. He held up the fruit.

"A banana flies out of nowhere. Of course it would aim for you," he teased, then set the banana between them. "I wonder where that came from.

Just then, three creatures burst into the clearing. They were yellow and had only a couple strands of hair on their head. One was taller than the other two. Of the two short ones, one of them had only one eye. All three wore blue corduroys and goggles. Even the yellow creature with one eye had a goggle with only one large lens. Each of them had black gloves and shoes. They stopped as soon as they saw Edward.

"Oooh," they said simultaneously, "Sparkles"

One of them snapped out of gaping at Edward's skin. "Banana?"

The rest of them then remembered the reason that they were here. The yellow creatures rushed around in panic.

"Oh," Bella said, holding up the banana, "is this yours?"

The creatures rushed to her, but halted when Edward growled.

"Who does it belong to?" All three creatures raised their hands and then proceeded to tackle each other.

"How about you share?" Bella handed the banana to Edward. "Can you break it into thirds?"

Edward easily split the banana equally then passed it out to the yellow creatures. Two of them immediately stuffed it into their mouths. The third one took one bite and slowly chewed the fruit, savoring the taste. When the other two saw that the third still had some of the banana left, they chased him out of the meadow, screaming "Banana!"

Bella shook her head at the immature creatures. "If my theory is correct, what story do you think those things are from?"

"I wouldn't have a clue. They have the minds of children," Edward leaned forward and kissed Bella until her heart raced and she was on the edge of passing out.

* * *

**Hints: yellow, corduroys, BANANA! **

**I also mentioned it in the previous chapter's author's note, but is you want to guess, go right ahead.**

**Story ********** ****

**Guessed by: (N/A)**


	9. The Ugly Duckling

**This one is a little shorter than usual (by like one or two hundred words). This isn't Disney, but it's a very common children's story, so it should be fairly easy. I'm not exactly sure if the giant is supposed to have a hen or a goose that lays golden eggs and I know that a goose can't have a baby that turns into a swan, but just bare with me.**

**To Piano girl:**

**I really like your idea of making Bella eat Snow White's apple and I already figured out a way to make that happen. If you're hoping that this chapter is Snow White, it isn't. Sorry. I already have an outline of the story. It helps with the transition. For example, it isn't very easy to make them go from The Little Mermaid to Jack and the Beanstalk or Rapunzel or something. However, I will promise you that Snow White is included, just not for a while. I think it's sometime before Tron Legacy.**

* * *

This time, Edward spoke up. "I'm Edward and this is Bella. Do you have any food you can spare?"

The giant thought about this for a second. "Okay. You eat. Then you help me?"

"That depends on what you need help with."

The giant picked them up and led them to the kitchen. He took out his dinner that he was going to eat before he was interrupted. Edward helped Bella down from the palm of the giant's hand.

Bella cut up a chunk of meat and a small (in relation to the giant. It'll probably be about the size of half your head for Bella, which would be big) square out of the giant potato. Bella was about to approach a crumb of bread when Edward held on to her elbow.

"You don't want to eat that," he whispered into her ear.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me." Bella was confused, but let it go. She quietly ate her potato next to Edward. The giant's table manners, however, left something (a lot) to be desired. The big oaf was stuffing his mouth with the food when he noticed Edward.

"Little man no eats?" Edward had to pick Bella up and set her down on the other side of him when a large unidentifiable chunk flew towards her.

"I'm not hungry." Bella looked into Edward's golden honey eyes and giggled.

Bella was halfway into her chunk of meat when the giant grabbed the loaf of bread that Edward had warned her to stay away from. The giant took a large bite and violently ripped it from the loaf. A piece of white landed close to Edward. Curious, Bella looked around him. There, on the light brown table was a bone about the size of her leg. She gasped.

Edward pulled her onto his lap. "Relax. It's not a human bone." He tucked Bella's head under his chin and just held her until she calmed down. **(BTW, if you're wondering, let's suppose it's a horse bone.)**

"I'm not hungry anymore," Bella announced, setting the remnants of her meal off to the side.

"You help now?" the giant boomed.

"That depends on what you want."

The giant brought Bella and Edward to a huge goose. The goose had beautiful white feathers. It sat amongst ducklings. The ducklings immediately snuggled up next to Bella.

"They're…kinda cute," Bella said as one of the ducklings nudged a tad bit too hard, causing Bella to stumble back into Edward.

"Goose no lay eggs. Goose sad," the giant said.

"Why is the goose sad?"

"Goose lost baby goose. Baby goose ugly."

Bella took one look at the large goose. "Edward, we have to help her. She looks so sad."

It didn't take long for Edward to find the scent of the missing duckling. However, the duckling had traveled outside of the castle. The giant gave Bella a piece of cloth to be used as a cloak and some more food before setting them off to find the duckling. As Edward ran, he and Bella talked about everything from literature to astronomy. Edward had run for a solid two hours when they came across another house. The sky was dark, and although Bella could not see anything, Edward watched as a couple of animals kicked a small gray duckling out the door. A breeze blew towards Edward and he recognized the duckling's scent.

"Bella, I found the duckling." Edward ran to the duckling and set Bella down in front of it.

"Oh you poor thing," she said, extending a hand to pet the duckling. The duckling leaned its head into her hand. They began to walk to back to the castle. As soon as they started to walk, it began to snow. After an hour, Bella started to get impatient.

"Are we there yet," she said with a yawn.

"Not even close, love." Edward looked at Bella's tired face and at the duckling that was happily, but tiredly trudging through the snow behind her. "Maybe we should find a place to rest for the night."

Edward led them to a hole at the base of a tree. Bella snuggled up next to the duckling and Edward tucked the piece of cloth around his own personal angel while humming her lullaby. Both Bella and the duck were asleep in seconds. The entrance to the hole froze up, but Edward ignored it since breaking through would not be a problem for him. The thin ice even blocked out the wind.

Throughout the night, the duck slowly transformed. Edward could only watch as the small gray duckling changed before his eyes. First, his neck began to lengthen arch. His small body grew bigger and bigger until it almost filled the hole. Its gray feathers turned into a creamy white similar to Bella's skin. By the next morning, the creature looked like a swan instead of the duckling it was the night before.

* * *

**Hints: duck, getting kicked out, ugly (- BIG clue), swan**

**Story: The Ugly Duckling**

**Guessed By: ObsessedwReading**


	10. Tinkerbell

**This would be a bit harder if you aren't really familiar with modern Disney. However, I think the characters are fairly recognizable. I just hope I described them well enough. I'm also not sure if it's even ever cloudy in that particular story, but I just didn't want to deal with another sparkling Edward incident.**

**In response to Msedwardstyles's question on how long this story will be, I think that there will be fifteen more chapter, give or take. It depends if I add a chapter here or there or if I decide that I'd rather skip a story.**

**If you haven't noticed, I've tried to always update one chapter each day (with an exception for July 4th because who really want to write on a day like that?), but I won't be able to update tomorrow. I know this is probably unimportant, but I feel guilty if I don't put it out there.**

* * *

When Bella woke up, she found herself under the wing of a beautiful swan. Turning her head, she spotted Edward watching her with a smile. She smiled back and noticed that the entrance was blocked. Not wanting to wake the swan, she carefully crawled out from under its wings and sat next to Edward, curling into his side.

"He looks so peaceful," Bella whispered, breaking the silence. Although Bella's voice was soft, Edward's superior hearing easily picked it up.

"You look just as peaceful when you sleep. That's why I love watching you."

"Really? I thought it was just so you can laugh at what I say." Edward chuckled.

"That's a part of it. You look very beautiful under the moonlight." Bella rolled her eyes. She often thought Edward was biased.

"How did this," Bella gestured at the swan, "happen?"

"She started changing as soon as she fell asleep."

"She?"

"The swan is a girl, Bella." Bella remembered how she called the swan a boy earlier and blushed at her mistake.

"Oh…oops." They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Bella rested her head onto Edward's shouldered. Edward had one arm wrapped around her waist. Edward was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

Before she could answer, Bella's stomach growled. She blushed a deep scarlet. Edward lovingly brushed his fingers across her cheek before he pulled out the bits of food that the giant had given to them the other day. He quickly unwrapped it from the scrap of cloth it was in. Bella immediately set the bread aside and ate the rest. When she finished, Edward gave her a small peck on the lips that later turned into a full-blown make-out session.

Bells pulled away, breathless. She laid her head onto Edward's chest trying to even her breathing and clear her thoughts. Bella decided that she wanted to walk around outside. Edward effortlessly broke the thin ice. They walked out together.

They were no longer in a world where giants roamed. Instead, they were back to what they could only assume were their normal size. Around them snow coated everything. About a football field away, the snow seemed to cut off in the middle of a river. It was as if there was a great divide that separated two worlds. One being a winter wonderland and the other seemed like a summer paradise.

Bella turned around and gasped, which caused Edward to also turn around. Behind them should've been the swan in the hole at the base of a huge tree. To both Bella and Edward's surprise, it wasn't there. In fact, there wasn't even a tree behind them. All they could see was endless amounts of snow.

"I'm not even going to ask," Bella muttered, turning around to walk towards where the snow stopped and the summer paradise started.

"Where are you going, love?" Edward asked as he easily caught up to her pace.

"I am getting out of the cold." Edward picked Bella up and not two seconds later, set her down where the contradicting seasons met. Bella looked up at the sky. She sighed, relieved that it was cloudy. Bella carefully stepped on the log that acted as a bridge for the river. When she was safely on the other side with Edward, something flew into her face.

Upon closer inspection, she could see a winged creature that she assumed was a fairy. It was small, about the size of Bella's index finger. The fairy wore a short sleeveless green dress that seemed to be made out of leaves. She had matching shoes that had a small puff of white at the tips. Her blonde hair was up in a bun. Another fairy-like creature flew up to Bella and started talking to the first one. Their voices sounded like the soft tinkling of bells, but Bella couldn't make out a single word. The second fairy had long silky black hair that almost reached her feet. She wore a long flowing blue dress that reminded Bella of water. The fabric looked like flower petals.

The fairy in the green dress turned to Bella and spoke in her bell-like voice. Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned to Edward for a translation.

"What is she saying?"

"I can't tell. It sounds like bells to me."

"Well, then what is she thinking?" In her peripheral vision, Bella could see the shock on both of the fairies' faces. Bella ignored them and waited anxiously for Edward to tell her the inner thoughts of fairies.

"They seem to want to welcome you to…."

* * *

**Hints: winter, great divide, fairies, fairy with a green dress, bell-like voice**

**Story: Tinkerbell**

**Guessed by: Claire55578 (What is it with people having a bunch of numbers after their name?! No offense. It's just a bit hard to remember.)**


	11. Peter Pan and Pinocchio

**This chapter has two stories. I decided to kind of skip one, but then I thought, "What the heck! Let's make them fly by." I'm skipping what was supposed to be the next story (which would've been Fairly Odd Parents) because I don't know how to transition them. Edward and Bella are fairly smart, so they wouldn't just wander around and accidentally go where they aren't supposed to like how I originally made the story/guessing game.**

**I think that it wasn't a boat in the second section. Wasn't it supposed to be a raft? Oh well! If I'm wrong just bear with me.**

* * *

"They seem to want to welcome you to Pixie Hollow."

"Pixie Hollow? Is that what this place is called?" Bella asked the green fairy. The fairy gave an enthusiastic nod, then seemed to think and shook her head no. Bella looked at Edward once more.

"Yes, this area is called Pixie Hollow, but the entire place is called Neverland." The green fairy's head snapped to Edward. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she examined him.

"Shouldn't we tell her about your gift? It might make things easier." Edward nodded. Bella turned towards the two fairies. "I'm Bella. This is Edward. He can read your mind."

Edward looked at the fairy, then sighed. "No, yes, no, a wardrobe, yes, yes," The blue fairy flew up to Edward and focused on something. Her expression seemed to challenge him. "Sixteen thousand three hundred and twenty three point seven."

The fairies seemed shocked for a moment. When they recovered, the blue one applauded. The green one turned to Bella and started talking in her tinkling voice. Edward leaned over and whispered into Bella's ear.

"She said that her name is Tinkerbell and her friend is Silvermist."

"Nice to meet you. We don't really plan on staying long. Do you know how we can go back home?"

Tinkerbell nodded and flew forward to drag Bella's finger closer to the trees. Bella stumbled behind her while Edward and Silvermist gracefully followed. When Bella stepped through some of the trees, she was amazed to see hundreds of fairies flying around. They were painting leaves and butterflies. Some of them planted while others played with water. One of the fairies was even leading a conga line of ladybugs. When the fairies spotted them, they all flew into the surrounding plants, effectively hiding themselves.

When Tinkerbell came back, there was also another fairy. This one wore a long sparkling golden dress that matched her wings. She took one look at Edward and Bella and began to talk to the other fairies. Not long later, several fairies came out with small bags made of leaves. They contained a golden dust-like powder. The fairies flew over to them, pouring the powder all over them. Bella and Edward could feel themselves getting lighter and lighter until they started to float. Bella grabbed onto Edward like her life depended on it.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was concentrating on the instructions on how to fly. Edward caught on quickly. As they started to float above the trees, Edward said a quick thanks to the helpful fairies before he guided himself to the star in Tinkerbell's mind.

After a while, Bella finally opened her eyes and was awed by the scene before her. Neverland looked beautiful and the ocean was even better. Below them, Bella saw a pirate ship. Next to it, she could barely make out a man swimming away from a crocodile.

"Do crocodiles even live in the ocean?" Edward laughed at Bella's random question.

"No, love."

They flew together in a peaceful silence until they heard laughter in the distance. They laughter started to get closer and the couple could make out two other people. Both of them were flying in circles, twirling and laughing. The boy wore a green shirt with dark green tights. He had a small dagger at his waist and a green hat with a red feather. The girl had short curly hair tied with a blue ribbon that matched her nightgown. They quickly flew by laughing the whole way.

Bella giggled at the young couple's laughs. Edward hugged her close to him and flew in a circled. Bella shrieked and clutched herself closer, then let out a small laugh. Slowly, the day turned into night. Through the clouds, Bella could make see that there was currently a storm.

They were above the ocean, but also fairly close to the shore. Suddenly, another fairy appeared before them. This one was the same size as Edward and Bella. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a sparkling blue dress, and held what Bella assumed was a wand.

"Please help! There is a small boy and his father," the blue fairy gestured to the ocean below her, where Bella could clearly see a small abandoned boat.

"Save them from the whale, and I will help you on your way home," the fairy promised.

Edward and Bella flew down to the boat. The rain was pouring down in a way that reminded the couple of Forks. A whale surfaced and opened his mouth. Out floated a white haired old man and a small wooden puppet with a rather long nose. Bella leaned over the edge of the boat and gingerly picked up the small soaking puppet. She set it in the boat. Edward jumped into the ocean and, with Bella's help, was able to set the elderly man into the boat.

"She said there was also a small boy. Do you see him?"

"Bella, she meant the puppet."

Edward took an oar and quickly rowed them to the shore. Bella took a closer look at the two people that they just saved. The old man had white hair and a mustache. Perched on his nose was a pair of glasses. He wore a light blue shirt with a vest on top and a brown apron tied to his waist. The puppet was made out of wood. He had his short black hair under a brown hat with a red feather in it. He wore a yellow shirt and red corduroys along with brown shoes. As soon as Bella and Edward set foot into the sand, the blue fairy thanked them.

"Thank you so much. I hope that boy learned his lesson," she said. "Now I don't know where you live, but I know someone who might be able to help you."

"Who?" Bella asked at the same time that Edward incredulously said, "Santa Claus?! He doesn't exist."

The blue fairy smiled at them. "Vampires aren't supposed to exist either."

She waved her wand….and everything went black.

* * *

**Story 1**

**Hints: crocodile chasing a pirate, flying boy in green, girl in blue dress (I'll add another hint if you guys don't get it)**

**Story: Peter Pan**

**Guessed by: Claire55578**

**Story 2**

**Hints: blue fairy, puppet, old man, long nose**

**Story: Pinocchio **

**Guessed by: Claire55578 (You answered after it was up for only TEN MINUTES! How the heck is that possible?)**


	12. Rise of the Guardians

**This is not a story or common fairy tale. This is actually a movie that came out last December. I loved this so much I practically dragged my friends to this. By the way, this is still Disney. I put in some names so that it'll be easier. You can probably Google the names if you don't know it.**

**If you think this is the end, HA HA! I laugh at you. There's still more (I'm going off a list). I think I should make Bella and Edward interfere a bit with the story lines, don't you think? That might take me a bit longer to write, but it'll be much more fun.**

**P.S. You can probably guess what the next story is if you remember what fairy tale character Bella compares a certain someone mentioned at the end to, but if you figure it out, don't say anything!**

* * *

When the darkness subsided, Edward could see he was in a large room. In the center was a globe with small golden lights on it. Immediately, he looked for Bella to find her on the ground next to him. Unconscious. His first instinct was to have her safe in his arms, so he scooped her up and held her tightly to his chest.

The next thing he noticed was the people staring at him. However, only two of them could be accurately described as people. One was what he assumed was Santa Claus. He wore a red shirt and black pants. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal two tattoos on his forearms that read "naughty" and "nice". He was a large man. However, he wasn't obese like how children would imagine him as. Instead, he was muscled, but not nearly as much as Emmett. His long white beard looked to be just about a foot long. The other human-like figure was a thin, young boy. Despite his young features, his hair was white. He wore a simple blue hoodie that had frost around the shoulders and brown pants. He was barefoot. In his right hand he held a shepherd's staff.

Three of the five "people" couldn't accurately be described as human. One was a short and chubby man that was floating a few inches off the ground. He seemed to be completely made of sand. Another one was winged and seemed to resemble the figure of a female. She wore no clothes, but was fully covered in colorful feathers. Around her flew three small hummingbird-sized creatures with similar feathers. The last of the creatures was a giant intimidating bunny. He was about the size of a kangaroo and he stood on his hind legs.

"Well how in the world did you get here?" the bunny said with a clear Australian accent.

"I wouldn't know," Edward replied. Although he did have a slight clue, he didn't trust these strangers yet.

"Oh my goodness! Look at your teeth," the winged creature squealed, flying close to Edward. "They're just as white as Jack's. You boys have to tell me your secret." She then tried to pry Edward's mouth open to get a closer look at his teeth only to fail as moving the cold hard skin of a vampire. Frustrated with her failure, she backed up a bit to look suspiciously at Edward.

The man made of sand had an exclamation point above his head. Everyone else looked attentively at him. He then formed a glowing ball with the golden sand around him. He was about to throw it at Edward, who immediately caught on and had curled protectively around Bella, when the large man presumed to be Santa held on hand in front of the small man.

"Hold on a moment, Sandy," Santa slowly approached them. Edward noticed how Sandy had lowered the ball of glowing sand. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Edward noted an unexpected Russian accent from Santa.

"I'm Edward, and this," Edward nodded at his sleeping angel," is Bella. We're not here intentionally. We just want to find our way home."

The boy wearing the hoodie scoffed at him. "Home?! I'm sorry to disappoint, but the North Pole," he waved his staff in a wide arch, gesturing to the room around them, "is hardly home for anyone except for North and his elves."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't forget yetis," Santa said.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget the yetis?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He turned to Edward. "Exactly where do you live?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Ha! Washington. I give the best snow days there. Except this one time when I had a mess up with the ice about a year and a half ago." The winged creature gasped.

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt? Jack! How can you be so careless, you're supposed to make things fun," the creature spoke at a rate that could rival Alice.

"No one was seriously hurt. A van skid across ice and almost crushed a girl, but someone pulled her out of the way. It was in some small town. But they're fine now, I think." Edward tried to hold back his growl, but a small sound vibrated through his chest, waking Bella.

Bella opened her eyes to see herself surrounded with strange, barely human, company. Her shock only lasted for a second. She had seen so many unusual things lately that she was starting to get used to it. Sandy approached her and held out a small hand. Bella shook it.

"I'm Bella." Above Sandy's head were letters that spelled out his name. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sandy."

Just then, the small hummingbird-like creatures surrounded Bella, prying open her mouth to examine her teeth. They gave a high-pitched sigh of adoration at Bella's teeth. Edward growled, and the creatures flew behind the winged one in fear. Bella slapped Edward's arm.

"Don't scare them. They didn't hurt me," Bella scolded.

"I don't want to give them the chance," he replied.

"I have idea. Follow me," North said. Bella gasped. Edward helped her up and together, they followed the bearded man.

"Are you… Santa?" Bella's voice was hesitant, as if afraid to ask. The large man laughed as he walked, his belly bouncing with the action.

"Yes, call me North." Bella looked down at her feet, biting her bottom lip. Her eyebrows scrunched up, creating a crease in between. Edward took his thumb and smoothed the crease out.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in her ear. Bella took a deep breath.

"Um.. North, am I on the naughty list?" Edward laughed at the absurd idea of Bella being anything but angelic every day of the year.

"Hmm… What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Swan, Swan, Swan…. Ah! You stop believing twelve years ago."

"Oh."

Edward, Bella, and North, walked out of the room and into another that was filled with yetis making toys. Bella gazed around in wonder and awe.

"I don't like it! Make it red!" North exclaimed as they passed by a yeti painting a toy blue. Beside the yeti was at least a hundred of the same toy in blue. The yeti gave a small shout of disbelief and banged his head on the table. Bella paused.

"Why don't you make them red _and_ blue" Bella suggested as she passed by.

They walked into North's office. On his desk was a train set made completely out of ice. North reached for a snow globe on his desk and placed it in Bella's hand.

"Think home and throw." Bella closed her eyes and thought about the Cullen's house. Esme is probably worried sick about us, she mused. Bella threw the snow globe to the other side of the room. It turned into a circular bright light. North gestured to the light.

"Now, you go home."

Edward held tightly onto Bella's waist and they walked to the portal. They thanked Santa, said their goodbyes, and walked into the light.

* * *

**Hints: Santa with tattoos, Bunny/kangaroo, winged creature obsessed with teeth, man made of sand, boy with frosted hoodie**

**Movie: Rise of the Guardians**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy (Ha Ha Ha. What a coincidence!)**


	13. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

**Another classic Disney fairy tale. (Which, by the way, I happen to hate the modern version of. Stupid thing was ****_supposed_**** to be a comedy. They tried so hard it wasn't even funny.) This should be very, very easy. I don't even know if I should bother to include the hints part at the end, but I will 'cuz it's the format.**

**To Onceaponavampire, I ****_don't_**** know what your answers will be before I post. When I post a new story, I censor the title and put an N/A in the guessed by until someone does guess it. Then when I post the next story, I also fill in the title of the previous one and the name of the first person who managed to guess it, and then update the chapter. (Which means that if you're a guest, I suggest you leave a name or else I'll be forced to put in "Guest".)**

**Btw, if you're still reading this, Piano girl, this chapter is dedicated to you and that wonderful idea you gave me, I just had to tweak it a bit. :D**

* * *

Bella had been standing for no more than two seconds when she was fully drenched by the pouring rain. Her first thought was that she was finally in Forks again, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a rocky cliff. Lightning flashed in the distance, and Edward pulled Bella closer to him. His body towered over hers, blocking out some of the rain. Edward took a deep breath inhaling the scent of his Bella in the rain. Bella looked up at him. His hair was wet and no longer its usual disarray.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, trying to blink away the rain that seemed to aim for her eyes.

"Not in Forks."

"How do you know?"

"You might not be able to see it, but there is a castle off to the east," Edward pointed to where Bella assumed was east. Sure enough, her human eyes could not make out anything with the rain pouring down. "Last time I checked, there weren't any castles near Forks. There probably weren't any dwarves either."

Bella followed Edward's gaze to see seven dwarves chasing a hunched back cloaked figure. Seven dwarves, Bella mused. Suddenly, it dawned on her that they were still in the wardrobe, traveling through stories, and was probably no closer to home than they were yesterday. The figure was carrying a basket of green apples. Thinking about the apples made Bella's stomach rumble with hunger. The figure stumbled, dropping the basket of apples not far away from Bella. One of the apples rolled towards her. She picked it up.

Bella watched as the angry dwarves chased the figure to the cliff. Suddenly, lightning flashed through the air, accompanied by a shrill scream. The storm stopped and the clouds started to part. Edward quickly picked up Bella and ran into the forest just as sunlight streamed through the clouds.

Bella took one look at the apple still in her hands. It seemed fairly clean. She turned around and wiped the imaginary lint onto Edward's shirt, and then opened her mouth to take a bite. Edward stole the apple from her hand. Bella glared at Edward.

"Give it back."

"If you know this story, you'd understand why that would be a bad idea."

"Well if _you_ know this story, you'd know that the evil queen only poisoned _one_ apple. And that apple was _red._ This one isn't. It's _green_," Bella said, poking Edward's chest to emphasize her point.

"Bella, it's still a risk I'm not willing to take." Edward honey gold eyes stared into Bella's chocolate brown ones, and for a second both of them were dazzled. Bella considered giving into Edward, but her stomach growled again, reminding her that she was still human and had human needs.

"There is no risk. Now give it back." Bella reached for the apple, but Edward easily held it above her head. Bella pouted and looked up at him through her lashes. Her right hand trailed a mindless pattern on Edward's left arm. "Please, Edward. I'm hungry. It's just one apple, and you know that it isn't poisoned," Bella purred. She started to kiss along his jaw. "Please."

When she looked back at Edward, his now pitch black eyes were glazed over and his arm had unconsciously lowered almost to Bella's waist. Bella gave him one more kiss, then snatched the apple from his hand and instantly bit it before he could recover. She had swallowed and taken a second bite before Edward blinked rapidly and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"What just happened?" Edward asked in a dazed voice that Bella imagined was how he would sound if he was human and just woke up. Bella swallowed.

"I asked for the apple and you gave it to me," Bella replied innocently. She took a dramatic bite, chewed, and swallowed. "See. Nothing happened. I'm fine."

Together, they walked through the woods, no longer caring if they were in the sun or not. No one was around for miles anyway. About thirty minutes after Bella finished her apple, they sat down in a clearing. Edward had suggested to wait until twilight to interact with people because it would be much easier if they didn't have to avoid the sun. They laid down together, and Bella quickly fell asleep. The sunlight easily dried off their clothes. Edward sat next to Bella, patiently awaiting the part of her slumber when she would start talking. The sun was just beginning to set when Edward heard Bella's heartbeat become dangerously slow. He lightly shook her shoulder, hoping that she'd wake up and convince him that his fears were silly. She didn't.

"Bella?" He started to shake her even harder. Edward pulled her up into a sitting position, letting her lean against his chest. She was significantly colder. Although Edward desperately tried to convince himself that it was because of the cold air and the rain, he couldn't stop worrying. "Bella!"

She lay still and unmoving, her heartbeat steadily growing softer and slower with each beat. At this point, Edward was desperately shaking Bella, his voice had grown panicked and his pain leaked into his voice. He remembered clearly how it felt when he thought she was dead, and he would rather die than experience that ever again. "Bella, please! Wake up! This can't be happening. You have to wake up. Please! Bella!"

His whole body started to shake. Even if he tried, he wouldn't have been able to steady so much as a finger. He already felt his heart disappearing, leaving only the dreadful hole behind.

"Bella! No, no, no. You can't leave me. You can't!" Edward was already planning a trip to Volterra when he realized that he couldn't. He was lost in a wardrobe. He would be doomed to travel around from story to story as an empty shell. With no way to die, he wouldn't be able to escape the pain. Through the cloud of panic that fogged his mind, he remembered that he was in a story. He laid Bella out on the grass and leaned forward.

"Please work," he desperately begged before he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. **(If I was evil, I would stop here and make all of you think that it didn't work and I killed Bella off. Don't get me wrong, I'm evil, just not that evil.)**Her heart sped up to its normal rhythm, then even faster when Bella realized that Edward was kissing her. She briefly opened her eyes to reassure herself that it was, indeed, Edward who was kissing her and happily kissed back. Edward pulled away as soon as she reacted to him. When he caught sighted of her opened eyes, he crushed her to his chest. He proceeded to kiss every inch of her that he could reach until her skin was flushed and her heart was racing.

"Thank god," he breathed in between kisses. He pushed himself onto his elbows, his body hovering on top of hers.

"No more apples," he said sternly.

"Sorry," Bella murmured. She held up a pinky. "I promise. No more apples until we get out of here." Edward wrapped his cold pinky around hers. He helped her up and held her at arm's length, examining her for any injuries that he might've missed. Satisfied, they walked into the forest together.

"Stupid Disney," Bella muttered. "They shouldn't leave important scenes like poisoning _all _of the apples out of the movie. It's dangerous!"

Edward gave a half-hearted chuckled, but was still overwhelmed with relief that Bella was perfectly fine.

* * *

**Let's just suppose that Bella's apple touched the poisoned one and only had some of the poison which was what caused the delayed effect. I don't think Edward would be childish enough to say "I told you so", but you wouldn't believe how tempted I was to make him say that.**

**Hints: Seven dwarves (I really should just leave it at here. you'd all guess it anyways), cloaked figure, basket of apples, poison**

**Story: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

**Guessed by: Claire55578 (I think I have your username memorized now. :D )**


	14. Bambi and Gravity Falls

**This contains two stories (again). The first one isn't very detailed because I never watched the movie, but I think it is guessable. **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I blame the delay of this chapter on the second story. It is a recent Disney TV series. I love it, but it has so much hidden messages and signs that I got distracted (for five hours, the sun was almost up by the time I was too freaked out to read more). I also blame my baby cousin who's visiting and for the past three days, has been dragging me off to play dinosaurs and zombies with him every five minutes. Then, I had a jewelry inspiration, which I couldn't possibly let it pass me by and my mommy took me shopping for the weekend. I accidentally got dragged into an hour-long tour of a gym. (Fifteen minute tour, my butt!)**

**I would also like to thank Onceaponavampire for reasons that you guys will not know about until about 4 chapters from now. (Yes, I wrote this just to make you curious.)**

* * *

The couple walked through the forest together. Edward could hear some thoughts about a mile or two west. They hoped that it would be somewhere near civilization and they could figure out where they were. The sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful orange, red, and pink. Bella was about to ask Edward how much longer they had to walk when she saw an animal in front of her. She stopped and grabbed Edward's arm to stop him too.

In front of them was an adorable doe. It was playing with a skunk and a blue-gray bunny. They were chasing each other around as if they were friends. Occasionally, the rabbit would stop and thump his foot against the ground. Robins and butterflies fluttered around them, creating a peaceful scene.

"I didn't know different species mingled like that," Bella whispered, trying not to startle the animals in front of her. One of the butterflies landed on the doe's nose. The doe pulled back and crossed it's eyes, trying to look at the butterfly.

"They don't. Not like that, at least." Edward couldn't recall anything like the scene before them in all the years that he ran in the forests. Then again, animals instinctively ran away from him. Most living creatures automatically shy away from his kind. Except for his Bella. She seemed to be the exception for everything. As if on cue, a bird looked up and spotted Edward, then gave a terrified chirp. The rest of the animals scattered. Bella let out a disappointed sigh.

"How much further?"

"Not much. Maybe about another hour in that direction," Edward said, pointing in the direction they were walking.

"Can't you just run us there," Bella muttered. Edward scooped her up into his arms and started to run so quickly that Bella didn't even see him move. She let out a small squeak.

"You could've warned me," she scolded him, but snuggled into his chest anyways. Edward chuckled. Barely a minute had passed before Edward set her back down on her feet. Before them was a small shack. The letter "S"on the sign had fallen off and was hanging upside down.

Edward tackled Bella back into the forest when a golf cart sped by. It was followed by a giant of sorts that looked vaguely like a gnome. Bella sat up.

"W-what in the world was _that_?" Edward was about to answer when Bella raised a hand. "I don't even think I want to know."

Bella's stomach grumbled and Edward led her into the shack to look for some directions. A man was behind the counter. He wore an unusual hat that had a crescent on it and a tuxedo. In his right hand, he held a stick that had an eight-ball stuck on the top. Edward walked up to the old man to ask for directions while Bella looked around the store. The merchandise consisted of strange objects. One of them was even a jar of eyeballs that Bella desperately hoped were fake.

A girl and a boy around the age of twelve walked into the store, greeted the old man as ******* **** (name withdrawn to propose a challenge to you readers), then strolled into another part of the store that looked to be more of a house. The girl wore a sweater with a llama on it while the boy wore a plain shirt and vest along with a hat that had the shape of a pine tree on it. Bella spotted the vending machine and patted her pockets for change. Edward wrapped his arms around her and gave her five dollars.

"Thank you," Bella said, buying a water bottle and two energy bars.

"Anything for you," Edward whispered into her ear, "By the way, we're in Oregon."

"Great, then we can find a taxi or something and go home," Bella reached into the machine for her food and chugged half of the water bottle. She spotted the restroom. "Wait, I need a human moment."

Bella passed the food to Edward and rushed into the bathroom. When she came back out, she started to eat one of the energy bars.

"There's a town nearby. Maybe we can find some real food for you."

"Something that doesn't poison me, have bones, or causes us to shrink in size would be lovely."

And so, the two lovers made their way into town and ate at a local diner. The building resembled a giant log. An old lady with an outrageously large hairstyle and an eye that seemed permanently close took their order. As Bella quickly ate her salad, she took a look around the store. Bella spotted a machine in the back and burst out laughing. Edward chuckled when he looked at the machine. It consisted of a big red box that had light bulbs on the side which was lined up with labels. The labels read: Wimp, Middle Aged Woman, Barely Passable, Man, and Manly Man. At the top was the upper body of a bare-chested man with large muscles. He held a sign above his head that said "Test your manliness".

"You should give it a try. I want to see how 'manly' you are," Bella giggled, finishing the last of her salad. Bella followed Edward up to the machine. There was a wooden handle that one would squeeze to test their strength. Edward easily reached "Manly Man" which won them a plate of free pancakes. The difficult part of the game was to restrain his strength so that he didn't crush the handle, however, spending so much time with his fragile Bella made the task easier. Bella took the pancakes to go and they proceeded to walk around town. More than half of the sun had set by this point, and it was getting dark.

"Edward, have you ever played in an arcade?" Bella asked suddenly. Edward laughed at how unpredictable she was.

"Yes, when they were first created. Why?"

"There's one right there." Bella pointed to a building across the street.

"Would you like to play, Bella?"

"I've never really played, before. It's never seemed fun to me."

"Well then, that's just another human experience you have to try." Edward took Bella's bag of food and dragged her across the street and into the building.

* * *

**Story 1:**

**Hints: doe, skunk, foot thumping rabbit**

**Movie: Bambi**

**Guessed by: Msedwardstyle**

**Story 2:**

**Hints: the old man, giant gnome, golf cart, girl with llama sweater, boy with a pine tree hat**

**TV Series: Gravity Falls**

**Guessed by: Msedwardstyle**


	15. Tron: Legacy

**I was actually dancing in my seat when I saw that I actually managed to stump some of you. Obviously not all of you, but I am confident that I have one chapter that you guys will not be able to guess. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes, this is Disney. No, not a classic fairy tale. No princesses or princes. No magic. As far as I know, this was a only movie (not from a book) and then they made a T.V. series out of it. Just remember that they are in an arcade, and you should be able to guess it. I think this is a fairly well known movie. I went to California Adventure once and they did a temporary event around nighttime that was just like the movie. It was so fun, almost like a dance party. :)**

**Oh yeah, remember that underlined means a quote.**

**P.S. I just couldn't hold back when I thought about the dolls. If Bella's going to get stuffed animals, what else could she possibly get?**

* * *

Edward and Bella enjoyed the arcade, trying out all of the games. They both learned valuable life lessons. Bella learned to never challenge a vampire to air hockey because their reaction time is insane. Edward learned that if the love of your existence is one of the clumsiest people on earth to never let her play Dance Dance Revolution (unless you want her to fall and hit her head on the metal bar behind her).

"Come on, come on, come on!" Bella chanted, pressing her face against the glass. Her hands were pressed up against the glass on either sides of her face. Her fingers on both hands were crossed in a silent prayer for luck. The metal claw lowered, grabbed onto the desired stuff penguin and raised up with the prize. It stopped moving, jostling the claw. The penguin slipped out of its flimsy grasp and fell into an unobtainable position among the mass of toys. "No! I was so close!"

Edward could no longer hold back his laughter. His Bella was extremely entertaining. The faces she made were adorable. When she first passed by the machine and saw the stuffed animal, her face glowed while she marveled at its "cuteness". Then, the last ten minutes were filled with looks of intense concentration and then disappointment and frustration as she repeatedly failed to grabbed to toy.

Bella gasped, pulling Edward out of his humorous thoughts. Under the spot the penguin vacated was a white lion with golden eyes that matched its mane next to a white lamb.

"It's so cute!" Bella cooed. She looked up at Edward with pleading eyes. "Will you get it for me?"

"I thought you said that you didn't want any help with this," he teased

"Yes, but that was before I figured out how bad I was at it. Please? I only have two dollars left," Bella showed him the eight coins in her hand that could only afford four more turns. Edward smiled, taking two from her palm, and stood in front of the machine.

He maneuvered the claw so that it hung a little bit in front of the dolls.

"No! You should've moved…back…" Bella's voice trailed off as she saw the claw grab onto the lamb without a problem, bringing it over to the exit. "Oh."

Bella happily grabbed the lamb and turned to look at the lion only to see that retrieving the lamb caused a giraffe to fall on the lion. Bella pouted.

"Now we can't get the lion."

Edward didn't answer. Instead, he took another two coins and aimed for the giraffe's neck. He didn't win it, but he did move the giraffe off of the lion. One minute and twenty-three seconds later, Bella held a lion, a lamb, and the last two quarters while Edward held the bag that contained her pancakes, water bottle, and an energy bar. In her peripheral vision, Bella saw a glowing hall. She turned to the right and looked at the hallway located in the back of the arcade. The glow was a light blue in color. It looked almost futuristic. At the end of it was another arcade game.

This one was one of those games where you are riding a bike that leaves a line behind you. The object of the game is to trap your opponents before you crash into a line. Bella stuck a quarter in the machine. Instead of starting the game, the machine turned to the side, showing Bella a room that looked just as futuristic. The machines inside the room buzzed to life. Bella stepped inside the room and took a look around. One machine in particular was getting louder and louder. Although Bella couldn't hear it, Edward did, and it was making him anxious. Edward set down the bag and walked inside the room, pulling Bella into his side.

"Bella, I don't think this room is safe. We should go find a hotel for you to sleep for the night. Tomorrow we can find a way home."

"Okay. You're right. This place is kind of creepy," Bella said, hugging her stuffed animals closer to her. Before she even took a step, the buzzing from one of the machines turned much louder, and there was a bright flash. Bella blinked and realized that nothing happened.

"What happened? Did it take a picture or something?"

"I don't think so, love," Edward said in a cautious voice. The same thing that happened in the wardrobe happened once again. The few thoughts he could hear outside were no longer present. As if the people had suddenly disappeared. Bella walked out of the room and looked to the floor where she saw Edward set down the pancakes. They weren't there. In fact, no one was in the arcade. Bella wondered idly if it was possible that in the few seconds that they were in the room the arcade had managed to close.

"Something's not right," Edward murmured. Bella clutched her stuffed animals to her chest and stood closer to Edward. They exited the building to see that they weren't in Oregon any more. The sky looked as if a storm was coming. The tall buildings around them were dark and the only sources of light were strips of light blue lights running along the buildings. It reminded Bella of laser tag where she was easily creamed by Emmett.

A flying vehicle landed in front of them. Instead of the blue lights, it had orange lights. It looked like a box without a bottom. The top side slid down to reveal people lined up. They were all dressed in a style that matched the buildings. Black with strips of glowing blue lights. Four men with orange lights and a matching orange glowing spear marched out. They resembled guards. Edward gently pushed Bella behind him and took a defensive position. Bella leaned forward until her lips were brushing against Edward's right ear.

"You have to act human, Edward," Bella reminded him.

"These programs have no discs. Another stray," one the guards said.

The men marched out and grabbed Edward's arms in a hold that he could easily break. Instead, Edward decided to surrender. From what he could gather from their thoughts, they were just sent to go around and gather "strays". They grabbed Bella, who was still holding the stuffed animals, and dragged her to the vehicle. They stood in line with the other people. Glass encased their feet, effectively trapping the humans.

The vehicle flew up into the air and towards a large stadium-like building. The vehicle was moving so fast that the wind roared in their ears. Bella looked down through the glass floor and noticed how high they were. Her stomach turned queasy and she shut her eyes in fright. Her hair, which was blowing in the wind, distracted Edward. He mentally noted that even frightened she looked breathtaking. The thoughts of the passengers interrupted his slight oogling.

Most of the passengers' thoughts were those of frustration with their failed attempts at escaping and how they should try again next time. However, they didn't focus on what exactly they were escaping from. One of the passengers' thoughts differed.

"Please, not the games, please not the games, please not the games," he mumbled repeatedly. His thoughts didn't give away what "the games" were. They were entirely focused on praying to whatever deity that would listen that he wouldn't be forced to attend them.

They landed about twenty meters away from the entrance of the stadium. A man with an electronic sounding voice stood in front of the passengers. He examined each one and gave a one worded order. He reached the panicked passenger and said, "Games"

The passenger freaked and begged, his thoughts going to how horrid the games were. Participants used discs to kill others until only one was standing. The man continued to Edward and announced, "Games" Edward was anxious knowing that he would have to leave his Bella, although he was not the least bit worried about "the games". The panicked passenger had his feet released and he immediately made a run for it. Deciding that he rather die than participate, he jumped off a ledge.

"Games," the man said to Bella. It was then that Edward reacted. He easily broke the foothold and reached down to break Bella's, careful to not crush her feet. In a movement too fast for human eyes, he picked Bella up bridal style and ran to the side where there were no buildings. The couple guards that were planning to chase them could no longer see them after four seconds.

* * *

**Hints: program, glowing strips of light, discs, arcade, bikes that leave a line**

**Movie: Tron: Legacy**

**Guessed by: sofi cullen**


	16. Wreck-it Ralph

**Recent Disney movie that I really wanted to watch but never got the chance. I kinda rushed to update now cuz I wasn't sure if I could update in the next two days (considering when I'm posting this would only be today and tomorrow). This shouldn't be difficult unless you haven't watched any Disney trailers last year and if that's the case, I have no idea how you got this far into the story.**

**I put in a (half) quote near the end just because I thought it would fit. Do you guys recognize where it's from? BTW, it's underlined.**

* * *

Edward ran with Bella, slowing down when they were out of the guards' sight. After about least an hour, he reached a cave where he finally slowed down to a walking pace. He knew that they had given up the chase before it had even begun, but he still didn't want Bella to be in close proximity to them. Edward set Bella down only to catch her again when her knees gave out on her.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, worry clear in his tone.

"I'm fine, but you could've warned me first." Bella said, giving her usual answer, "What happened?"

"Nothing you have to worry about." Bella frowned, her lower lip pouting out a bit.

"You always say that! If it concerns me, I want to know," she insisted. Bella tried to use a stern voice, but looking into Edward's gold eyes took away some of her steam.

"I disagree. Why should you have to worry about something that I will never let happen." Bella glared at him and was about to argue with him when, suddenly, Edward grabbed her. She blinked and saw Edward relax from a defensive position. Peeking around Edward, she saw a small orange creature that didn't reach higher than her knees. It looked like a small orange ball with a tube for a mouth, two adorable legs, and eyes. Edward chuckled.

"What's funny?" Bella asked, "What is it thinking?"

"Its mind is surprisingly simple."

"Like my mother's?"

"No, your mother's is much more childish and at the same time more perceptive." Bella laughed at that. The description of her mother's brain seemed to contradict itself. "This little thing is currently thinking about how dark it is."

Bella stepped around Edward, passing him the lion and the lamb that she had gripped in fright earlier, and approached the creature. She could just make out its small shape in the darkness. She kneeled down so that they were closer in height.

"Hello," she greeted kindly. The creature jumped back in fright. After a second, it approached her again. Without warning, it ran behind her and started nudging her towards the cave. Bella quickly stood up and let the harmless creature push her deeper into the cave until she saw a light. It illuminated the cave so that you can just barely make out a transport of some sort. It was blue and it looked like a double sided bench. Bella turned her head to the side and saw the tunnel that the vehicle would no doubt go into.

"Is it safe?" she asked Edward, finally suspicious about the world around her that was constantly unpredictable.

"I would assume so. That little guy seems comfortable with it," Edward gestured to the orange creature that was bouncing in its seat, awaiting Bella and Edward. Bella decided that if the small harmless creature that had been frightened of her seemed comfortable with the machine than it wouldn't harm her. Bella sat down next to the orange ball and Edward sat next to her.

Almost immediately, the machine zoomed down into the tunnel, twisting and turning at a fast but comfortable speed. In the tunnel, it was dark, but a light was present at every fifty feet. It didn't take more than two minutes. The transport stopped and the orange ball hopped off.

They were in a brightly lit room. There were short two escalators. In between them were stairs. Past that was a large golden arch that led to a small tunnel. Even Bella's human eyes could see that past the tunnel was a larger room. Bella could hear the voices that drifted from the large room. Following the orange ball, Bella and Edward walked through the arch.

When she walked under it, she spotted the sign above the arch that read "Game Central Station". She walked cautiously through it with Edward (who was still holding the stuffed animals in one hand) beside her. She looked around the giant room in awe. Even Edward had to admit that he was impressed with what he saw. Bella could spot hundreds of the little characters of the games in the arcade that she had just played in.

"Oh…my…goodness" Bella continued to walk out of the tunnel. Above her head, someone riding a dragon flew by. To her right a loud beeping sounded through the crowded station. She looked to see a large man with gigantic hands holding two cherries stopped by a blue hologram. Bella ignored it to continue looking around the room.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed when she recovered from her shock. Bella turned to see Edward who was looking at Bella more than he looked at the room. Her face frozen in awe was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen and he silently vowed to himself that he would see her angelic face in awe even more when they returned home.

Bella threw her arms out and spun around, a brilliant smile on her face. She stopped when she faced Edward and started to walk backwards, which wasn't the best idea considering how walking forward was challenging enough for her. Unsurprisingly, she tripped. Edward was about to catch her when a giant hand caught her instead. This hand was huge. Bella's entire back and shoulders barely filled the man's palm. At first, Edward was anxious, thinking that the man could easily hurt Bella. However, after hearing his thoughts, which consisted of nothing but concern, he calmed down. Regardless, Edward helped Bella back up and stood slightly in front of her.

"Sorry," Bella said, blushing as she realized that she had ran into someone, "I should've been watching where I was walking."

"No, it's fine. No one got hurt. Just be more careful next time." The man was the same one that was talking to the hologram earlier. Other than his giant hands and muscles, he looked harmless. In a way, he was similar to Emmett. He wore dark red corduroys **(what is it with stories and corduroys?!)** with an orange shirt underneath. In one of his hands were two large cherries.

* * *

**Hints: Giant hands, Game Central Station, the orange thingy, transport, characters from the arcade games**

**Movie: Wreck-it Ralph**

**Guessed by: Gomez Addams Forever**


	17. Hansel and Gretel

**I don't know what made me so unenthusiastic about this chapter, but I couldn't seem to enjoy writing it. Not Disney, but still a classic fairy tale. I hope you like the twist. This is also a bit shorter than the usual chapters. Especially the last couple.**

**This chapter would've been up yesterday, but I got an inspiration to make a songfic. Anyways, to Onceuponavampire, they're separated. I wonder what will happen next. (Note the sarcasm) I'm a bit excited and scared to write the next chapter. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Edward stood in front of the golden tunnel, his arm wrapped around Bella. The sign at the top read "Sugar Rush". Bella had read the sign and seemed to immediately develop a sweet tooth. Bella took a deep breath and walked into the game with Edward. They took the transport. They cautiously stepped out and were greeted by the sight of a world that looked like a child's fantasy. The ground in front of them was pink. It was a cliff that provided an excellent view of the land before them.

Edward could see that everything seemed to be made from various types of sweets. The trees were made from candy canes and he could see a chocolate mountain in the distance. In the valley below the cliff, were the words "Sugar Rush". Bella looked to her left and saw a giant lollipop.

"Mmmm…" she said, staring longingly at the treat. Edward laughed and broke off a piece for her. Bella popped it in her mouth and held Edward's hand as they walked.

"How long do you think it's been since we went in the wardrobe?" Bella asked. They'd been through so many places that the hours had started to blend together.

"Judging from your human needs, I think we've been lost in the wardrobe for approximately twenty-four hours."

Bella walked by a small pool of chocolate and quickly diverted her gaze only to be tempted by more candy. Her stomach growled. Edward peeled off a piece of cotton candy from the bush beside him and offered it to Bella.

"No," Bella pushed away Edward's hand. "If I eat nothing but sweets for dinner, I'll just end up rotting my teeth. I will not spend eternity with rotten teeth."

"Beside," Bella continued, "I'm not hungry. This is just the natural human reaction when you're surrounded by food."

After ten minutes of walking at a leisurely human pace, they arrived at the edge of a normal forest. The trees had actual leaves and the trunks were made out of wood. Even Bella could see the small clearing just a little bit into the forest. However, unlike Edward, Bella could not see that there was a small house in the clearing made entirely out of candy just like it was in the rest of Sugar Rush. Across the meadow was a bird following a trail of bread crumbs, eating them as it went. Edward encouraged Bella to go inside to look for help. He stayed under the shade of a tree at the edge of the meadow.

Inside was an old lady. Time had not been kind to her. Her face was wrinkled and her bony fingers curled in a sinister way. There was also a boy and a girl. They were both happily eating the sweets. Edward could hear the old woman's thoughts. The old witch was overjoyed that the two children were eating so much. Edward thought that the old woman was simply kind.

Bella knocked on the door and was rushed inside. The old woman was marveling at her luck of finding three humans that she could eat when Edward finally understood. He rushed inside, breaking down the gingerbread door. Bella was shocked when she saw Edward sparkling in the doorway, glaring fiercely at the old hag. She gasped and jumped up.

"Edward?" Bella recovered quickly, but the two children and the old witch were frozen in shock.

"Get the children away, Bella. She isn't safe."

"Nonsense!" The witch cried. She looked at the young children with feigned innocence. "I'm just a lonely old lady. Eat up."

Bella knew better than to doubt Edward like the children. She trusted him with her life. She handed the children some cookies and pointed them to the direction of Sugar Rush. The witch tried to protest but was cut off by Edward.

"No!" the witch cried. The children scurried away even quicker. She turned to Bella. "You! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!"

Bella watched in horror as the witch's eyes turned black. Even the whites of her eyes were pitch black. Edward could hear the fury in the witch's thoughts, but he didn't know what language they were in. He pulled Bella behind him. A hole appeared beneath him, causing him to fall through. Bella tried to follow him, but the hole closed up to fast.

"Edward!" Bella cried, dropping to the floor as it closed up.

"Let's see how you do without your little vampire to protect you," the witch cackled. Bella looked up at her just as another hole sucked Bella in as well.

* * *

**Hints: house made of candy, two children, a witch, the witch's appetite for humans.**

**Story: ****** *** ********

**Guessed by: (N/A)**


	18. Harry Potter and The Mysterious Island

**This chapter is dedicated to Onceaponavampire who gave me the idea and helped me with it when I was completely clueless. No Disney. There are two stories again and they are both books and movies. Not very classic fairy tale- like either. I think you guys can guess the first half, but I'm almost, sort of, not really, entirely, half positive that you don't know it. If it helps, I based the details on the movie, not the book (which I haven't read).**

**We're almost at the end. There's about five stories and two to three more guessing chapters left. Then one chapter for when they return home (which I will make a guessing chapter as well. Don't ask how. I know a way.). I'll make an epilogue and then this story will be finally complete! I set a poll up on my profile for which story to write next. The description of the stories will be at the end of my profile description. If you don't mind, could you vote for your top two choices because I'm indecisive (I can't decide, I keep on turning, From left to right. Ha ha. Do you know the song?).**

* * *

Bella found herself lying on grass. There was no sunlight meaning it was either cloudy or past sunset. She stood up to find herself surrounded by hedges. They rose a meter or two above her head. She walked down the path, until she noticed that it split into two paths. She took the right one only to find herself in a dead end.

_Oh no,_ she thought, _I'm in a maze._ Bella was usually good at mazes, but it was different when you were actually in one. She decided to use the foolproof technique instead of running around blind. Bella placed her left hand on the hedge and walked. She hadn't been walking for long when a hedge suddenly grew right in front of her. She started to panic when she realized that the hedges were alive.

Bella turned around just as the hedge behind her started to close as well. She ran through it just as it closed. Bella gave up on the foolproof method for it was no longer foolproof. She took another turn and saw the bronze hair that she would recognize in her sleep. He was walking cautiously as if he thought someone would jump him, although it really wouldn't harm him.

Without thinking, Bella ran up and hugged him from behind. Bella noticed that he was warm and much softer than normal. She released her embrace in shock. Just then, he turned and pointed what seemed to be a stick at her.

"Edward?" Bella asked, but one look at his grey eyes told her this wasn't the love of her life. Although his face was identical to her Edward's, some of the features weren't as pronounced and even his skin was not the ghostly pale that it should've been. She hadn't noticed it before, but even his clothes were different.

"Excuse me?" Even his voice was not the musical velvet that Bella was so familiar with.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He looked closer at Bella.

"You're a muggle!" He exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry. What's a muggle?"

Before he could answer Bella's question, red fireworks shot into the sky. A yellow light skimmed over their heads. Another man showed up, pointing another stick at them.

"Run!" the one with bronze hair yelled, pushing Bella back the way she had come. She turned and saw the two strangers shooting lights at each other with their wooden sticks. Bella watched in awe at blue and yellow flew back and forth, not really hitting anything at all. She wondered what would happen if the lights actually lit something. Bella contemplated going back to do what she can to help the one that looked so similar to the vampire that held her heart.

The hedges started to close in again and Bella ran. This time, however, it seemed to follow her. Bella ran until she reached some sort of clearing. Behind her, the hedges closed up, trapping her for the moment. In the center was something that looked like a cross of a goblet and a trophy. It gave off a light blue green glow. Bella took a step closer.

A root came up from the ground and yanked Bella's ankle. Her arms flared out. She just barely felt the cup when a bright flash blinded her.

Edward watched in horror as the hole closed up, cutting him off from Bella. He looked around him to see a skeleton clutching a book. There were roots above him as if he was under a plant. To the side was a small hole where the sunlight streamed through. It was too small for Edward to climb through, but he could easily dig himself out. Setting Bella's stuffed animals down, Edward took the book from the skeleton and looked inside.

The book was obviously a diary. Edward took about ten minutes to read through the entire book. Nearing the end, it mentioned an island where big animals were small and small animals were big. The very last page contained a map of the island. At the north shore, there was a label of a name of a ship.

There were no thoughts in a ten mile radius. Edward enlarged the hole to fit and climbed out. His skin sparkled in the sunlight. Luckily, there were no humans one around. However, there was an abundance of animals. He was amazed at what he saw. Flying above him was a bee the size of an elephant. Giant butterflies flew around. In the distance was a volcano. He concluded that this was the island mentioned in the book. If that was the case, Edward thought, then perhaps the ship could help him get off the island. Not that he minded swimming, but it wouldn't be very comfortable for Bella. He still had to find her. That is, of course, if the ugly witch sent her here as well.

Edward heard a heartbeat behind him. One that he would recognize anywhere. There were no thoughts to accompany it. Edward smiled and turned around to help Bella out of the hole. Her heartbeat sped up and a bloodcurdling scream rang through the air. Edward wasted no time in going back into the hole. He expected to see Bella frightened by the skeleton. Instead, she was slowly backing away from an enormous centipede that was the length of six beds.

Edward ran forward and effortlessly ripped it's head off. The dead creature slumped into a pile on the floor.

"Edward? Is that really you this time?"

"Yes," he paused and thought about her words. "Was there a fake me?"

"In a way….It's hard to explain."

"Let's get you out of here first. Then you can tell me about this fake."

"I really don't think I can. I didn't understand it." Edward boosted Bella up and out of the hole. He turned around and grabbed the plush toys that he had left earlier and climbed out of the hole after her.

As he arrived from under the tree, he heard Bella's laughter. It was absolutely lovely. Bella was holding an elephant, nuzzling her nose into it's belly. The full grown elephant was no bigger than a backpack. When Edward approached it, the elephant quickly squirmed out of her arms. Bella's face automatically slipped into a pout. That pout quickly turned into a smile when she saw Edward with her lion and lamb. Their white fur was spotted with dirt, but it was nothing a washing machine couldn't fix.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Yes, my love?" Bella smiled at the nickname that Edward always used.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?

"Of course. There's a ship at the north end of this island."

"North?" Edward smiled and pointed in a direction.

* * *

**Story 1**

**Hints: sticks, maze, muggle, teleporting trophy, Edward look alike (I really wouldn't know what hints to put in. I never read or watched it, and DON'T YELL AT ME just 'cuz I haven't)**

**Story: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**Guessed by: Claire55578**

**Story 2:**

**Hints: small animals are large and large animals are small (that's basically it), island, volcano, boat/ship/mysterious transportation vehicle at the north end of the island.**

**Story: The Mysterious Island**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy**


	19. Spongebob, Nemo, and The Road Not Taken

**I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be able to guess it. Well, most of you didn't guess it. Only two of you were right, and someone guessed spy kids. I thought spy kids had dinosaurs or something. I really don't remember it though. Anyways, for those of you who want to know, the second one was The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne (Zane-Ice-Fairy: I swear, you have to be cheating or ****_something_**** because I haven't been able to stump you yet, and you don't know how hard I've been trying.)**

**Anyways, this chapter has one half of a story, two mini stories (actually, it's a tv show and a movie) that I decided to just make them pass by, and one poem. This is a very well-known poem and I am certain that most of you know it. Because there are so many different guessable stories, I'll make it so that I put the name of the first person who guesses the first story, the second person who guesses the second story, the third person... you get it, right?**

**The poll is still up on my profile and it would be wonderful if more than 1 person can vote...unless none of them are interesting.**

* * *

It wasn't a ship. It was some huge metal…thing.

"What is _that_?" Bella asked.

"I believe this is a submarine." Edward helped Bella up the side ladder and onto the hunk of metal. Edward quickly led her to the entrance. It was a circular door with a large circle on the handle. The name of the submarine was engraved on it. As soon as it was open, Edward gently lowered her inside and climbed down to push it into the water. He heard her squeak of surprise when he started to push.

Being a vampire, it didn't take long for Edward to push it into the water. He jumped in when he decided that it was deep enough into the sea. Bella had set the stuffed animals on a chair off to the side. She was trailing her fingers along the hundreds of buttons and switches. Edward wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her hair.

"I don't suppose you know how to drive this?" Bella murmured in a voice that a human wouldn't be able to hear.

"No. I've never had the chance to drive a submarine."

"A hundred years and you've never been on a submarine?" Bella asked, surprised. She was so sure that Edward had been everywhere and done everything.

"I've never needed to. I don't need to breathe, remember?"

"Oh, yeah"

Edward dashed to the other end of the submarine and pulled a lever. **(I actually don't remember how they jump-started the submarine, but let's all pretend that it's a lever)** The submarine hummed to life. The bright lights overhead illuminated the entire submarine and the hundreds of buttons lit up in various colors. Edward sat back into the driver's seat and effortlessly maneuvered them away from the island. Bella traced her fingers over the name of the submarine that was engraved in the middle of the floor.

"Nautilus," she whispered. Edward motioned to Bella, asking to come closer. When she was in arm's length, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She squirmed around until she was comfortable and looked at the amazing view that the submarine offered.

After a while, Bella saw a yellow object on the sea floor. It sat beside a small statue and a rock. Bella gently nudged Edward.

"Hmm?" Edward said.

"What's that?" Edward leaned around Bella and saw what she was pointing to.

"It looks like a…pineapple and a moa statue."

"How did it get under the sea?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

The rest of the trip consisted of Bella marveling at every other thing that they passed by. Bella fell asleep, curling into Edward's side. Soon, she was mumbling about Edward and her love for peaches. While she was sleeping, Edward passed a large group of jellyfish that looked like one giant mass of pink. Below it were two large rocks. A clownfish and a blue tang fish shot out of the mass of pink and started to float mindlessly. A small turtle swam out from a nearby current and dragged the two fish back into the current.

Edward wondered why it took him so long to notice how different species interacted in this way. It didn't take long for the submarine to pass the jellyfish. About half an hour after it did, Bella woke up.

"Good morning," Edward said as Bella's eyes fluttered. Bella mumbled and snuggled closer to Edward. He laughed.

"You're very comfortable to sleep on."

"Would you like to keep sleeping?" Edward didn't wait for Bella's reply. He started to hum Bella's lullaby, watching as her eyes started to droop again. Bella shook her head as if to clear it.

"No. I'm hungry." Right on cue, her stomach grumbled. "Is there any food nearby?"

"Not that I know of," Edward said, making the submarine surface to look for some food. There was an island nearby and Edward began to move the submarine towards it.

"What about the pancakes that your manliness won?"

"We left that in Oregon." The Nautilus was already halfway there.

"What's the point of your manliness if I can't have pancakes?" Edward laughed. The Nautilus stopped when the bottom hit the shore. Edward pulled Bella up with him, his hands hovering in case her normal inability to walk combined with her drowsiness caused her to fall. When they got out of the submarine, Edward picked Bella up. He backed up, took a running start, and jumped to shore. He was able to make it, but his shoes still got wet.

Edward found a banana tree, but only one of the bananas was ripe enough to eat. He climb up the tree and obtained the fruit, offering it to Bella. Bella ate the banana slowly, still a bit sleepy. When she was halfway done, she looked at the woods behind her.

"Can we explore the island?" Edward thought about it for a second and decided that there was no harm in doing so. He led her to the closest trail and into the woods. They walked in a peaceful silence, talking about nothing in particular and laughing just because of the joy they felt when they were together. As they were walking through the yellow woods, the road in front of them split.

"Which way should we go?" Bella asked, taking the last bite of her banana. She placed the peel next to a tree. Edward simply smiled and shrugged.

"It's your choice." Bella looked carefully at the first. She stared down the road until it seemed to bend down. Then she looked at the other one. It was about the same as the first, although a bit grassier.

"How about we take this one," Bella said, pointing to the second road. "We'll take the next one later."

"Later?"

"I know," Bella sighed, "We probably won't come back to that one."

Edward and Bella walked down the road. Edward breathed in, smelling the scents in the air. There were less scents on this one than from the first road. As if this road had been less traveled by.

"Of course."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Story 1:**

**Hints: A metal submarine named Nautilus, Captain Nemo**

**Book: **,*** ******* ***** *** *****

**Guessed by: (N/A)**

**Story 2:**

**Hints: pineapple and moa statue under the sea**

**TV Show: SpongeBob Squarepants**

**Guessed by: Claire55578**

**Story 3:**

**Hints: clownfish and blue tang fish come out of a mass of jelly fish, turtle, current**

**Movie: Finding Nemo**

**Guessed by: Onceaponavampire (I've just realized this, but isn't apon spelled upon, with a u?)**

**Story 4:**

**Hints: Two roads diverged in a yellow road (need I say more?)**

**Poem: The Road Not Taken**

**Guessed by: Zane-Ice-Fairy**


	20. The Wizard of Oz

**I was supposed to wait until someone guessed the stories, but after waiting for a couple days, it's clear that no one seems to be able to guess it. I won't tell you what it is, but I'll add a hint to it. (To Zane-Ice-Fairy: HA HA! Yes! Finally. My life is now complete. It took about twenty chapters but I did it!)**

**This story should be very, very easy. In fact it was so easy that someone predicted this when they were trying to guess The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. I was extremely freaked out by that. *cough* physic *cough* But that's okay! We need more Alices in the world!**

**Anyways, I hope you absolutely love the ending (and the cake).**

* * *

The path blended with another. It was now a bright yellow and was made out of bricks. Bella was content on hearing her shoes clink on the road as if it was the linoleum tiles at school. She had a sudden idea that she knew would make Edward laugh, a sound that she loved to hear no matter what the occasion was. Bella quickened her pace until she was walking just a little bit ahead of Edward. Turning around, Bella quickly tapped Edward.

"Tag!" she yelled, breaking into a run. Almost instantly, she was awarded with the sound of Edward's laugh. It was light and carefree like how it was whenever they were in their meadow. While she was running, Bella hope for two things. She hoped that Edward would attempt to play fair and catch her with a fairly human speed. She also hoped that she wouldn't trip. That would most definitely ruin the happy mood.

Bella looked behind her to see if Edward was bothering to run at a human speed. She was happy that he was. Bella childishly stuck her tongue out at him, then attempted to increase her speed. That in itself wasn't the brightest of ideas. As expected, Bella tripped and landed into Edward's arms. Edward smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on her nose.

"Tag. You're it," he whispered. Bella pulled herself up to kiss him, planning to pull away and continue the game of tag. Unfortunately, she was too distracted by the way his lips felt on hers. Likewise, Edward had also forgotten the very mention of the game as he felt her safe in his arms, connected by a kiss.

Unknown to the couple, a pink bubble floated towards them, slowing growing larger.

"Hello, would you like to join the celebration?" The voice came out of nowhere. Bella and Edward broke away to see a young lady floating before them. She was wore a large pink sparkling ball gown and held a silver wand that matched her hat. Everything about the woman seemed to sparkle as if she was a fairy in a small child's imagination.

"Celebration of what?" Bella asked, shocked that Edward had not noticed her arrival. A conga line of small men danced their way to Bella and Edward.

"She's dead! She's dead! The wicked witch is dead," they sang as they approached. When they caught sight of Edward, they cowered away behind the sparkling pink lady. Confused, Bella turned to Edward for an explanation when she realized that the sunlight was making him sparkle. She had become so used to the idea of a sparkling vampire that she barely even noticed it.

"There is no need to fear, I'm sure he's harmless," the pink lady said in a comforting voice. Edward laughed at the assumption. A trembling dwarf-like woman approached Bella and handed her a slice of New York Cheesecake **(kinda obvious what I'm craving right now)**.

"Join our celebration," she stuttered, slowly shying away from Edward. Bella smiled at the little person.

"Actually, we just want to find our way home, so if you would kindly tell us where we are, that would be wonderful."

"If you want to go home, just follow this yellow brick road until you reach the wizard. He'll know where you should go." This time, the pink lady answered her.

"We don't need to see the wizard," Edward insisted, "Just tell us where we are and we'll be on our way."

"Nonsense," the lady waved a hand in dismissal. "Everyone needs to see the wizard. You'll be needing this." She stuck a fork into Bella's cheesecake. Then, she dragged a protesting Bella along the road and gave her a final push. "Remember to follow the yellow brick road!"

The pink lady and the conga line of little people danced into the town alongside the road. Bella started walking and tasted her cake. She pressed the creamy dessert onto the roof of her mouth, spreading it out on her tongue. **(My god, I'm hungry now.)**

"Should we go back to Captain Nemo's Nautilus or should we go see this wizard?" Edward asked, gazing at the fluffy clouds overhead. He only heard light chewing, soft footsteps and, of course, a heartbeat beside him. When Bella didn't answer, Edward looked at her only to see her eyes closed, a content smile on her lovely face.

"Mmm," Bella said, savoring the cake, "This is really good."

Edward's carefree laugh rang through the air. "So do you want to go visit the wizard or not?"

"Hm? Sure," Bella carefully scooped another piece of cake. "Maybe he has the recipe to this," She waved the fork in the air, the cake perfectly balanced on it, "delicious masterpiece."

As Bella guided the fork to her mouth, it toppled off the utensil and onto the shiny brick road. Her shoulders slumped depressingly and her mouth slipped into a pout. She stared longingly at the contaminated piece of food heaven that was now slumped on the ground.

"Bella you have more," Edward said, gesturing to the remaining cake on her plate. Bella sighed and continued to walk.

"I know, but there's something about dropping food on the ground that makes me feel as if I just lost something important," she said, "And besides, I was really looking forward to _that_ piece."

Edward shook his head at her, unable to hold back his smile. They both looked up to see a dark forest.

"That doesn't look very safe." Without a word, Edward swept Bella into his arms and started to run through the forest. Bella pulled the cake closer to her, her hand hovering over the edge just in case it fell. Soon they arrived at a marvelous castle. Edward set Bella on her feet. They were guided inside by several guards.

The trip down the hall consisted of Bella finishing her cake and trying to get all possible recipes from one of the guards while Edward listened intently to the thoughts around him. A lion, tin man, and a scarecrow walked passed them. They had tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces. The guards guided them to the throne room, then left, taking Bella's empty plate with them.

"Hello!" An old man walked out to greet them. "What is it that you wish for?"

"We want to go home to Forks, Washington." Edward said.

"Oh! That's simple." The man walked over to a pair of red shoes that sat in the middle of the room. He passed it to Bella. "Put these on. Trust me."

Bella stepped out of her shoes, handing them to Edward. She quickly buckled the ruby red shoes. It was amazing how it seemed to fit her perfectly. The man guided Edward and Bella's hands together, indicating that they should hold hands.

"Now, click your heels three times and say 'There's no place like home'," The wizard said to Bella. Although confused and doubtful, Bella followed the directions precisely and they found themselves in….

**(hahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm just kidding. I'm not that mean.)**

their meadow. The birds were chirping and in the distance, Bella could hear a trickling of water. A light breeze made the wildflowers sway. Two monarch butterflies danced in the breeze. They were finally home. Edward smiled.

"Is this what you think about when someone says 'home'?" Edward asked, slightly amused.

"Home is in your arms." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her until she was dizzy.

"Mmm. Home sweet home." Bella murmured against Edward's smooth lips. They kissed again, only stopping when they were interrupted by a figure that burst through the trees.

**Oh yeah! I just traded a cliffhanger for another one. This time, I'm not kidding.**

* * *

**Hints: red shoes, lion, tin man, scarecrow, wizard, yellow brick road, sparkling pink lady, dancing "dwarves", "The wicked witch is dead"**

**Story: The Wizard of Oz**

**Guessed by: Claire55578**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the ending! However, I'm going to put an epilogue too. They're already home, so it isn't a lot of story guessing anymore, just some light humor. You just have to love Emmett, right? I would've written this yesterday, but I read the most confusingly romantic story called parachute. I have never been more confused in my life, but it was so cute! If you have time, you should go ahead and give it a try. I think I have a small obsession with angels and stuff.**

**Anyways, it is Disney, but it passes by so quickly that I doubt you'll notice it. It should be very easy.**

**I'm going to remind you guys again about that poll I have on my profile about what story I should write next. I'm going to close it a week after this story ends. I don't mean to bother you guys, but I want as many votes as possible so that I know what you guys are interested in. I don't really mind. I like all of them. :D**

**Also, I want to remake the format of the story so that people that are just starting to read it an guess as well without having it spoiled as soon as they reach the end, but I don't want to take your names away. Do you guys have any suggestions on how I could achieve that?**

* * *

Carlisle appeared at the edge of the meadow, Esme close behind him. Esme immediately embraced them both, hugging them tightly like she did when they came back from Italy. Only this time, Bella was actually conscious.

"You don't know how worried we've been!" Esme said as she released them. "You can't just disappear like that without telling anyone. I was just downstairs for pete's sake. Was it really so hard to say that you'll be going somewhere? It didn't help that Alice couldn't see you."

Carlisle pulled Esme into his side, silencing her small rant.

"Would you like to explain where you've been?" Carlisle said, calm and slightly curious.

"It's a bit complicated. Let's at least wait until we're home," Edward said. He swung Bella onto his back and they started to run home.

"How long were we gone?" Bella yelled, hoping that they could hear her over the wind.

"About two days sweetheart," Esme answered when they arrived back home. Edward walked through the door and placed Bella on the couch. She hopped right back up, stumbling a bit.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, then raced up the stairs as fast as she could without tripping (which wasn't really fast at all). She ran into the bathroom, then ran back out and into Edward's room.

"Edward, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked in a normal voice that she was sure he could hear.

"Not at all," he shouted. He could hear Bella rummage quickly through his closet, and then run to Alice's room. He heard Bella stop as she slowed to a walk. Bella sighed as she picked out some of the Victoria Secret's undergarments that Alice forced her into when she slept over. She walked back to the bathroom, but halfway there, Edward heard her footsteps halt, followed by a thud. He tensed and was about to rush up the stairs when he heard her voice.

"I'm okay," she called to the worried vampire downstairs. Five minutes later, the shower started. Meanwhile, Edward informed Carlisle and Esme about their adventures in the wardrobe. Carlisle was doubtful that it even happened but didn't believe that Edward would ever make a joke about something like this. When he was done, Esme stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Oh my," she said, rushing into the kitchen. She started to cook some spaghetti. "Bella hasn't had a proper meal. The poor girl."

Carlisle and Edward started to discuss the impossibilities of what happened inside the wardrobe. After a couple of minutes, Bella came down drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing one of Edward's shirts that was too big for her. The shirt hung almost to her knees and completely covered her shorts. She smelled Esme's cooking and her mouth watered. Even though she ate a banana and cheesecake not long ago, nothing could rival Esme's cooking. Bella wandered into the kitchen just as Esme set down a bowl of pasta.

"I heard you didn't eat a lot while you were in there, so I made you some pasta."

"I just ate some cheesecake Esme, I don't think I can finish all of that." The bowl suddenly looked larger and much more filling.

"That's quite alright, dear. Just eat some of it. I'd hate to think that you weren't properly fed."

Bella had learned in the beginning that trying to argue with Esme over a motherly action was even more pointless than trying to talk Alice out of shopping. Instead of insisting that she wasn't hungry, she sat down and tried to eat all that she could. Edward had walked in and sat next to her to watched her eat. Bella never understood why he even bothered. It wasn't as if she would manage to choke herself. Esme absolutely beamed when Bella complimented on the taste.

When half of the noodles were eaten, Bella claimed that she was too full and pushed the bowl away to be taken care of later.

"What are they going to do about the wardrobe?" she asked Edward. Edward took her bowl and placed it in the sink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think it'd be safe to keep it."

"We just have to make sure that no one walks in there and we'll be fine."

"It's still not safe," Bella muttered. The front door burst open. Emmett and Jasper walked in holding shopping bags. Alice and Rosalie followed behind them, carrying just as much. The boys disappeared again and came back with the remainder of the bags.

"Bella! You're back," Alice cried, dropping the bags and hugging Bella, "Would you like to explain where you were?"

"We were organizing _your_ clothes when I tripped and fell into Narnia," Bella began. Emmett gasped and ran somewhere into the house. He came back covered in snow, holding up Alice's frosted green skirt that Bella dropped in there.

"Guys! Alice's closet goes to Narnia!" he yelled excitedly as he dropped the skirt to go back to Alice's room.

"Emmett! Stay out of my wardrobe!" Alice screamed following Emmett.

"Emmett, don't go into the wardrobe." Edward said at the same time. Emmett had turned around and carried Alice over his shoulder in his excitement to enjoy Narnia. Edward rushed up after them when Emmett wondered whether the doors of the wardrobe needed to be closed. The doors closed and the thoughts disappeared just as Edward rushed into the room, followed by a worried Jasper and an annoyed Rosalie. Edward opened the doors to find that the two vampires were already gone. Bella was the last one in the room.

"Should we go get them?" she asked Edward in a soft voice. Edward sighed and nodded. Esme walked into the room.

"Are you going in the wardrobe after them?" Esme asked in a worried voice.

"We have to," Edward insisted. "They don't know how to get out."

"Well in that case, I think Bella should be a bit more prepared," she said, going downstairs to quickly make two days worth of meals. Edward told Jasper and Rosalie to go in after them and tell them to wait before he ran into the garage to pack some basic camping supplies. Edward came back five minutes later with a large backpack. This time, he remembered his phone

They walked into Narnia, then walked back out. The second time, they closed the door and found themselves in the tower. The other four vampires were staring out of the window in awe. In the distance were floating lights that illuminated a castle. Upon **(with a u! Cuz I swear that's how you spell it.) **closer inspection, the lights were only lanterns.

Suddenly, a carpet flew by, stopping to made several fancy loops. Sitting on the carpet was a boy wearing only a vest and pants and a girl with long black hair. She wore loose green pants and a bikini top. The boy was singing about showing the girl the world, which seemed impossible considering that they were in a wardrobe.

"Where are we?" Jasper asked.

"We don't exactly know," Edward said at the same time that Bella shrugged. "But we learned that it's better if you just don't ask questions."

Edward guided them to the stairs. "Are you ready to find our way home now?" They all walk down the stairway, shooting question after question at Edward and Bella. When they reached the forest next to Cinderella's house, Edward turned to Bella.

"No apples this time," he said sternly

"Okay, okay, gosh!" Bella said, holding her hands up in surrender.

Meanwhile, in Forks, Washington:

"They've been in there for a while," Esme said, worry etched into her face. Carlisle rubbed her arm soothingly.

"It took Bella and Edward almost two days to get out of there the first time. Give them some time, honey."

A sudden problem occurred to Esme. "What are we going to tell Charlie?!"

"That the children went to meet some distant relatives up north. Now relax," Carlisle insisted as he pulled his wife out of the room. "We have at least two days before they come back. How about we go have a night out?"

"That sounds absolutely lovely," she replied.

* * *

**Hints: flying carpet, boy with vest, girl with long black hair, "I can show you the world"**

**Story: *********

**Guessed by: (N/A)**


End file.
